The Red Hood Chronicles: Catwoman Part III
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Jason and Selina contiue their relationship. Batman needs Jason to change his ways.
1. Chapter 1

Catwoman had been kidnapped by the Penguins Gang. She woke up a few hours later in an old worn out church. She was in a chair all tied up. She looked over and saw his entire gang was sitting there. She then saw Cobblepot walk in wearing a tuxedo. "This can't be good." She said. "Hello love." He said. "what is this?" She asked. "It your wedding." He said. "Oh perfect, another wedding." She said sarcasticly. "Who am I marrying?" She asked. "This handsome gentleman right here." He said pointing to himself. "Yuck." She said in disgust. "Here's what's going to happen. You and I out going to get married. I'm going to take you over to the bedroom over there and ravish you again and again and again. Then I'm going to throw you to my crew and let them all take a turn on you. All 300 of them. Then I'm gonna shoot you in the face." He said. "You really want to marry me?" She asked. "Oh course I do beautifull. Marvin here got ordained so that I could." He said. Marvin looked at her, smiled, and waved. "Sorry to tell you this, but I'm engaged." She said. "Oh your engaged. I didn't know that. If I had known I wouldn't have..." Before he could finish his sentence he busted out laughing. "I couldn't say that with a straight face." He said laughing. She rolled her eyes. "Do you think I actually give a shit about your relationship with Batman?" He asked. "Batman's married to Wonder Woman. I should know I was at their wedding. I'm engaged to someone elese." She said. "Oh really. Well I guess that's intriguing. Who is it?" He asked. She looked at him and gave him a slightly evil grin. "Red Hood." She said coldly. A Couple guys in the audiance seemed freaked out while the rest seemed confused. "Who?" One guy asked. "Yeah who is that?" Cobblepot asked. "Red Hood. Ruthless vigilantly, kills people." She explained. Cobblepot shook his head. "Not ringing a bell." He said. "He's basically Batman with guns." She said. "Yeah well you're lovers not good enough to beat 300 guys. So let's go ahead and kick this off." He said.

"Criminals, low life's, and scum. We are here today for the bosses wedding. Is there anybody that abjects to this wedding?" Marvin asked. "I strongly abject." Selina said. "Yeah well you're a woman. Your opinion doesn't matter." Cobblepot said laughing. Everyone in the audiance laughed too. "Do you have vows prepared for each other." Marvin asked. "Selina. I find you hot. That's why I want to rape you and kill you." Cobblepot said. She looked at him for a second. "Is that it?" She asked. "Yeah pretty much." He replied. "It was kind of long if you ask me." She said. "Do you have any vows for the boss?" Marvin asked. "Penguin you are a short, fat, ugly, smelly, cowardly, worthless, disgusting, long nossed, pussy." She said calmly. Everyone in the room fell sighlent as Cobblepot starred angrily at her. He then slapped her hard across the face. "I'm gonna teach you some respect in the bed once we're done with this." He growled. "When Red Hodd gets here, you're dead." She said coldly. Marvin contiued ceremony. "Well, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you..." Marvin was unable to finish the ceremony as Red Hood came bursting throught the door. "I abject." He yelled. "Your a little late for that part." Selina snarled at him. "Dammit I really hoped I would end up timing that perfectly." He said disappointed. The penguin looked at Selina. "Really? This guy?" He asked. "He's really cute. Except for this scar he has on his cheek. It's almost a deal breaker." She said. "Just out of curiosity, what part were you guys at?" Jason asked. "You showed up as late as you could." She said. "Oh yeah!" Marvin said. "I now pronounce you..." Before Marvin could finish the sentence, Jason shot him in the face.

"I see a lot of guys here, but they don't seem to have guns. That's probalbly because I've been sabotaging your weapons deals with Black Mask... Permaniatly." Jason said. "That was you? You killed Black Mask?" Cobblepot asked. "I told you he was good." She said. "Well it doesn't matter. All you have is bullets and some fancy karate gimmicks. When you run out of ammo, you'll be dead before you reaload. I mean look, I have 300 guys here. You're all alone." Cobblepot said. "He's not alone." Nightwing said as he entered the church. "He's got us." Red Robin said. "All of us." Batgirl said as she walked in "Why are you all here?" Jason asked. "We've also been taking out the Penguins weapon deals." Tim said. "If you don't want our help, we can leave." Dick said. Jason looked at the 300 men. "Eh, my stomachs a little upset I might not be able to take them on my own." Jason admitted. "Well if you want out help you're gonna have to put the guns away." Batman said as he walked in. Everyone in the room including Cobblepot shivered in fear as he walked in. "Look who showed up." Selina said. "You just had to steal the spotlight, didn't you?" Jason asked. "We won't fight with you if you choose to kill them. Drop the guns or we leave." Batman said. Jason looked at Selina. "Fine." He said as he unloaded his guns and threw them on the ground. They stood there. Standing from left to right; it was Batgirl, Red Hood, Batman, Nightwing, and Red Robbin vs 300 thugs. "Well are we gonna stand here all night? Or are we gonna fight?" Batman asked.

The 5 heroes engaged the thugs and took them out one by one. Dick battered them with his batons. Tim pumpled them with his staff. Barbra stunned them with her speed and agility. Bruce used his unmatched skills against them. Jason stood out the most in the fight. Fueled by rage, he punished every thug he hit. He beat a few of them within a few inches of their life. The penguin saw what Selina liked about him. He was a bad ass. He approached the altar and starred down Cobblepot. One of the thugs tried to sneak up on Jason. Without looking he elbowed the thug really fuckin hard in the stomach. The thug fell to his knees grabbing his stomach. He then puked, passed out, and then face planted in his own vomit." Cobblepot ran into the bedroom and locked the door. Batman and the others finished up what was left of the Penguins thugs.

"My hero." Selina said sarcastically. "Sorry babe, but you know me. I have to make a grand entrance." He said as he started to untie her. "You failed your entrance miserably." She said. "Well at least I was able to crash the wedding." He said. "Thankfully." She said. He untied her, she stood up, and she took his helmet off. "Kiss me hero." She said as she grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. They shared a long and loving kiss. "Seriously, guys, could you get a room?" Tim asked. "Oh come on Tim, don't ruin their moment." Barbra said. "You know Cobblepot said there was a bed in that room." Selina said as she raised one of her eyebrows. Jason grinned. "Oh please don't." Dick said. "Well the Penguins in there. Mind if I have a word with him... Alone?" Jason asked. "Go right ahead." She said. Jason picked the lock and opened the door. "Jason, I said no killing." Batman said. "I won't kill him" Jason said as he walked in. "But he's gonna beg for it." He said under his breath. None of them know what Jason did to him in there. Frankly after hearing the Penguins screams, they prefer to keep it that way."

GCPD showed up with almost every cop they had. The brought a fleet of Transport vehicles to take all of the thugs to GCPD Head Quarters. "Not only did you get Cobblepot, but you got his whole crew. This might be the best bust of your career." Officer Aaron Cash said to Batman. "It wasn't just me." Bruce said. Aaron Cash looked at everyone in the room. "Is that Red Hood and Catwoman." Cash asked. "Why?" Bruce replied. "Nothing it's just that their both on the GCPD most wanted list... It's a shame they're not here so I can arrest them too." Cash said as he winked at Batman. Batman nodded. "Well take Care Batman." Cash said. "You too." He said as they shook hands.

"Well Selina, I promise you that your next wedding will be much better." Jason said. "We could just do it now." She said. "Really?" He asked. "Well yeah. We're both people of simple taste, it doesn't get more simpler than this. Your friends are here. Im not a big fan of having friends. Let's do this right now." She said. Jason smiled. "Dick, Tim, you guys wanna be my best men?" Jason asked. "Hell yeah." Dick said. "Let's do it." Tim said. "Come on guys. Don't you think they need to think this out first?" Barbra asked. "Barbra I know we're not close, but will you be my maid of honor?" Selina asked. Barbra's face let up with excitement. "Yeah." She said eagerly. "Oh shit wait a minute, we can't get married." Jason said. "Why not?" She asked. "Well Marvin was the only one here that was Ordained and well... I shot Marvin in the face." Jason said. "Well why'd you shoot Marvin in the face?" Dick asked. "He was about to pronounce Selina and Penguin married." Jason said. "Well you don't kill people for that." Dick said. "Guys!" Batman yelled. "I can do it." Bruce said. "Really?" They all asked. "Yes I'm ordained." He said. "Really?" They all asked again. Jason shook his head. "Well Bruce, will you be our minister?" Jason asked. Bruce grinned. "It would be my honor." He said.

Bruce began the ceremony. "We were here to stop Selina's wedding, now we're here to participate in it. I see these two together and I know they belong together. Do you have vows prepared." He asked. "Um, scence we decided to do this just 2 minutes ago I guess I didn't prepare a anything. So I'll just wing it. Selina I love you. You helped me through the biggest tragaedy in my life full of tragic moments. You're the only thing that keeps me going. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. Selina almost began to cry. "I guess I'll just wing it too. Jason I love you too. I mean, here I am like some damsel in distress, and you come and save me like a knight in shining armor. The only reason why I'm happy is you. I love you. And I want to be with you till I die." She said. Barbra began to cry. They all looked at her. "That was too beautiful." she cried. "By the power vested in me, I prounce you husband and wife." Bruce looked at Jason. "Jason... You may kiss the..." Before Bruce could finish his sentence, Selina jumped into Jason's arms wrapped her legs around his body and kissed him. It was the most loving and passionate kiss they ever shared.

They all went to the bar to celebrate. Jason and Selina would've had a private reception in the bed room if it wasn't covered with the Penguins blood. They all had a good time and had some drinks. Dick proposed a toast. "As Jason's best man..." Dick was interrupted by Tim. "Co-best man." Tim said correcting him. "As Jason's favorite Co-best man I have to say this. I'm happy for you guys and I hope it all works out well for you. To Jason and Selina." Dick said. Everybody drank to that. "I'm happy for you guys, good luck." Tim said. "Thanks." Selina said. Batman approached Jason. "Can I talk to you real quick?" He asked. "Sure." He said as they walked outside. "What's this about?" Jason asked. "Diana's pregnant." Bruce said. "Well that's great news." Jason said. "It's the best news I've ever heard in my life it's just that..." Bruce was having trouble finishing his sentance. "You don't want him to turn out like you." Jason said finishing his sentance for him. "I'm having twins Jason. I can't be a husband, run a billion dollar company, fight crime, and be a father to two kids. It's just a little to much." He said. "So what's this about then?" Jason asked. "The reason we showed up is because Batman's activating Knightfall Protocal." Dick said as he and Tim walked out of the bar. "What? You can't do that. Gotham needs.." Bruce interrupted Jason. "It doesn't need me anymore. It has new protectors." He said. "I've been taking care of Bludhaven." Dick said. "Bruce wants you and I to work together to protect Gotham." Tim said. "But I need you to join us on our level. I need you to stop killing people and put away your guns... For good." Bruce said. "You know I can't do that. Not after what I've been through."Jason said. "Jason please. I saw you take out those thugs tonight faster with your hands them when you use your guns." Bruce argued. "Well that was different. He was trying to hurt Selina. I was trying to save her." He said. "Jason, you can keep doing things your way if you want. But none of us will help you again, unless you surrender your guns and your way of killing." Bruce said. "I need some time to think about." Jason said. I understand." Bruce said. Selina walked out. "What's going on?" She asked. "Nothing babe, just talking." He said. "Wanna know what I'm thinking?" She asked. "What are you thinking?" He asked. She pulled his ear close to her mouth and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened. "I think I can manage that." He said. "You mind if I steal him for the rest of the night?" She asked Bruce. "It's your wedding." Bruce answered. Jason got on his motorcycle. Selina got it with him. Jason took Selina home.

They immediately headed to the bedroom and got naked. They made hot steamy love for hours. Jason laid between Selina's legs and thrusted his cock into her. She kissed him as he made love to her. He fucked her at a steady pace. Then he began to pick up speed. She drug her nails into her back. The harder he fucked her, the deeper her nails went into his back. He fucked her full force. She started scratching his back deep. She wrapped her legs around his body as he fucked her. "Don't stop." She begged. "Oh won't stop. I'll never stop." He said softly as he contiued to pound her hard. She contiued to kiss him as he fucked her.

She then rolled over on top of himand began to ride him. She drug her nails into his chest as she rode him. He grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them as she rode him. She moaned as she contiued to bounce up and down on his cock. He smacked her ass hard as she rode him. He started thrusting into her her. Her nails to begin to dig deep into his chest. He started fucking her ass hard as he could again. She started scratching up his chest. She bent down and kissed him as she rode him. "I love you." She moaned. "I love you too." He said as he kissed her tinderly.

she laid down flat on her stomach. Jason got on top of her and slowly squeezed his cock deep into her anus. She moaned loudly and gripped the sheets. And then forced his whole cock into her ass. He slowly fucked her ass but slowly picked up speed. She moaned louder and louder as he thrust became faster and more powerful. He then fucked her ass as hard as he could. She screamed loudly in pleasure. He then placed his cock in her pussy and contiued to fuck her hard. They then felt their climax's coming. Jason fucked her until they came together.

He held her close to him in bed. "I hope you don't mind but I need you to take my last name." He said. "What?" She asked. "It's this thing I have I really need you to be Selina Todd." He said. She looked at him for a second. She then grinned. "You're messing with me aren't you. He chuckled. "Yeah I am." He said smiling. She placed her fingers on his left cheek. He had a scar there. As his a whole layer of skin had been removed there. It was healed up but it left a nasty scar. "I never asked you about it, because I didn't want to bring up any bad memories. But it's always puzzled me. How did this happen." She asked. "I can't tell you." He said. "Jason I'm your wife. This is the kind of stuff you need to be able to tell me. What ever the story behind this is, doesn't change who you are to me." She said. "When I was 5 years old, my dad walked out on me and my mom. She became a drug addict and worked 2 jobs so we could make it by. By the time I was 8 she developed tuberculosis. So I started stealing wheels of cars and sold them. We where bairly making it by. She died when I was 9. I contiued to steal wheels so I could feed myself. One day I saw the bat-mobile. the security Protocal must've been off because I was able to remove one of its wheels. Then along came Batman, and you know the story from there." He said. "I meant the scar, Jason." She said. "I know." He said softly. "How bad is the story?" She asked. "I just can't to it." He said. "Please Jason. I need to know." She begged. He decied to tell her.

"When I was 17, Bruce and I argued all the time. I believed we needed to kill criminals. He didn't. I ran off to kill the Joker. I fell into a trap set by the Joker. He took me to an abandoned wing of Arkham Asylum and tortured me. He held me there for 6 months. He locked me in complete darkness. He beat me with a crowbar. He was a sick basterd. He was trying to break me. He made me hate Bruce. He showed me pictures of Bruce and Tim. He said he forgot all about me. He branded me with a J on my cheek. Then he decied to make a video. He asked me who do I hate. I said, Batman. Who is Batman? He asked. Before I could answer he shot me in the chest. He said it was because he hated tadlle tales. All I know is Ra's al Ghul and the league of assassins placed me in some sort of pit that brought me back to life. I remeber when I came back the first thing I did was cut the branded skin off my cheek. I wasn't going to live with that fucking J on my face." Jason finished the story. Selina was crying after hearing his heart breaking story. "Jason Im so sorry." She cried. "I was alone for so long." He said. "You're not alone anymore. You'll never be alone." She said as she held him. She held him close to her, she didn't want to let him go. She wanted to let him know she was always going to be there for him.

They spent the nex day in bed. The made love all day long. Later in the night, however, trouble found Jasom almost like it always seems to do. A man named DeMarco wanted revenge on Jason. Jason was at the bar when this punk and his friends started harassing him. The ring leader named Tony, was the son of Demarco. One girl tried to stand up to the punk, but she ended up getting hit by him. Jason had enough of Tony and ended up shooting him and killing him. Now his dad DeMarco was going to get his revenge. Late that night he heard a lot of car doors openeding and closing outside his apartment window. "You, I want on the roof. And you I want on every exit." DeMarco was ordering his men around. He had a goodmaned army. Jason went to his chest where he kept all his weapons. He had know choice but to use them. "Jason what's happening?" Selina asked. "DeMarco's after me. He's the father of some punk I killed while you were in Brazil." Jason answered. "You really are a great people person." She said. "Jason Todd! Jason Todd! You killed my boy! You killed my fucking son! You mother fucker!" DeMarco yelled. Jason grabbed his two signature handguns and a shotgun. Selina grapped an MP5.

He opened the door and saw two guys in the hallway. Jason shot and killed botu of them. He walked down a corner and turned the corner. He was knocked down by one of the thugs. Before the thug could should Jason, a man came out of his room and killed the thug with a shotgun. Selina helped Jason up and looked at the strange man. He had long brown bushy beard, he was wearing a black beanie on his head and a green jacket over his boxer briefs. His name was brewer. He made homemade bombs. He held his finger up to his mouth. Jason had him make him some bombs in the past. "Shhhh. Shhh my boy. Don't fear the fires Jason. You think they'll hurt ya. You think they'll char your skin, char your bones, but it'll make you clean on the long run." Brewer then started walking towards the end of the hallway. "They joys of hygiene." Brewer said as he turned the corner. Jason could see him throught the windows. Some of Demarco's gun had there guns raised running at him. Brewer dropped his gun and help his arms out. "Come to me you sinners you evil men. You were born in filth and squalor, but today you will be cleansed." Brewer said as he spun around and got on his knee. "Cleansed in fire!" He yelled. As he detonated the explosives under his jacket. He killed himself and 5 other guys. It was hard for Jason to see Brewer go out like that, but it was what he was waiting for. A chance to make a difference. At least that what Jason tells himself to sleep at night. He took a look inside the room. It made him wish he got to know him better. It was full of newspaper clippings only about Jason Todd and the Red Hood. There were pizza boxes and beer bottles every where. The bath tub was full of jugs of chemicals used to make bombs. Jason left because it really started depressing him to be in there. All the exits were locked. He and Selina headed up to the roof. They encountered some of DeMarco's goons. Selina shot and killed a couple. Jason killed the others. They jumped from one building to the other. They were over a chop shop. The vigilante in Jason would of busted weeks ago. But the dead beat in Jason didn't care. They dropped down and scared of the crooks working on the cars. Then a bunch of DeMarco's men showed up. Jason and Selina took Cover. The engaged in a quick firefight but they were able to kill all of the thugs. They walked out of th shop and were surrounded by DeMarco's men.

Selina and Jason realized they had no choice but to surrender. They ziptied their hands behind their back. They we're going to load them into different vans. Jason didn't like the idea of Selina being bound in a van full of thugs. He used the hidden blade in his sleeve to cut through his zip ties he then slit one of his captors throats. Stabbed another one in the stomach and killed all of the thugs trying to stop him. He then aimed the gun at Selians captors but was only able to kill one as they got her in the van and drove off. "God Dammit!" Jason yelled as he ran to his motorcycle and called Dick for back up. He could only imagine the horrible things they were doing it her. Thankfully the thugs were given orders not to rape her or do anything like that. Their boss wanted her clean.

Jason and Dick were on their motorcycles riding along side eachother. They were following Selina's trail. Jason filled Dick in on what happened and why it happened. They were speaking on a coms channel. "Wait you said you fought DeMarco's men." Dick said. "Yeah why?" Jason replied. "You didn't kill anybody did you?" Dick asked. "No...maybe one or two." Jason admitted. "Jesus Jason you need to stop doing that." Dick said. "I'm sorry." He said. They followed the trail out to a church. They looked around the grave stones were there were footprints. They were than ambushed by DeMarco's men. They took away their weapons and guided them to their boss. Demarco was standing there with a shovel. He started straight into Jason's eyes. "You killed my fucking son." DeMarco said. "You killed my fucking son, you mother fucker." He said louder. "Look I'm sorry for you're loss." Dick said. "Fuck you!" DeMarco yelled as he walked toward him. "But you have to understand your son was killed in a gun battle. A battle he started." Dick said. "Shut your fucking mouth. Shut up! Shut up!" DeMarco yelled as he raised the shovel and hit Dick in the back of the head. Dick fell to his knees. DeMarco hit him again with it. He forcefully gave Jason the shovel. "You dig!" He cried. He then walked away crying over the loss of his son. Jason knew exactly what he was going through. Unfortunately for DeMarco, he didn't have anybody like Selina. Selina was there for Jason in his time of need.

"You're graves not gonna dig itself. Dig mother fucker!" One of the two goons guarding him said. Jason was expected to dig his own grave. Jason tried to figure out a way to get out of this pickle. He wasn't gonna let these guys take him out without getting their hands dirty. He dug the shovel in the ground and shovled out some dirt. He dug it in a again and shoved out some more. He them threw the dirt in one of their faces. He then hit the other one in the head with the shovel. And then knocked the other one out. Jason helped up Dick. "You good?" Jason asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. He grabbed his batons off one of the goons Jason knocked out. They went inside the church. DeMarco was praying to God for his son, and to damn Jason to hell. Dick and Jason knocked out his guards and approached him. "DeMarco." Jason said. He didn't look at him. "You killed my son you fucker." He said. "Yeah I know. You've said that a lot." Jason said. "Just die you piece of shit." DeMarco said. "Look I have some questions for you. If you don't answer me, I'll hurt you." Jason said. "You can kill me. I'm already dead inside because of you." He said. "He won't kill you while I'm here. But he'll sure as hell hurt you." Dick said. Jason and Dick had a perfect good cop, bad cop thing going on. It was also in their costumes color schemes. Jason was red, while Dick was blue. "If you don't tell me where Selina is ill break your fingers." Jason said. "I sold her to Two Face." He said. "Well that was easy Dick said. "Why?" Jason asked. "He said he had bad blood with her." He said. "Man, no torture, that's a awesome." Dick said. "Why did you tell me so fast." Jason asked. "I'm a broken man because of you. At this point I don't care." DeMarco said. Jason began to walk away. "You're not gonna kill me?" He asked. "I know what it's like to lose your child. I know its worse to live with it." Jason said. "How did you get over it." DeMarco asked. "I didn't get over. I think about my wife and baby girl everyday." He said. "But how did you move on?" DeMarco asked. "The girl you sold to Two Face.. She my wife now. And she's helped me through it. But no ones going to help you." Jason said as he walked away. DeMarco turned to Dick, who was still standing there. Dick then broke his nose with his fist. "That's for hitting me with a shovel, asshole." Dick said. He then walked away to leave Demarco alone, bloody, and broken.

Selina woke up in a familiar situation. She was tied to a chair. "Oh perfect, kidnapped again." She said. "Hello Kitty Cat." Two face said as he approached her. "Oh, it's you." She said. "It's been a long time." He said. "Not long enough if you ask me." She said. "I havn't seen you scence you fucked me over back in Arkham City." He said. "You'll get over it." She said. "You know you're lucky that I didn't have my boys rape you. Your lucky i didn't rape you." He said rubbing the inside of her thigh. "What stopped you?" She asked. "My girlfriend has a strict non-rape belief." He said. "I'm sure who ever your dating is intelligent and likes you for your personality. I mean let's be honest, she isn't with you because of your looks." She said. "Oh come on don't be rude to Mr. D here." Said Harley Quinn as she walked in. She was wearing a new outfit. Half of it was blue and white, while the other half was red and black. She was also wearing new make up. It wasn't clown make up, however, she used blue eyeliner on one side and red eyeliner on the other. "Harley? You really need to get your life in order. You have bad tast in men." Selina preached. "Mr. D is perfect in every way." Harley said grabbing Two Faces arm. "Lucky me." He said. "So what are you going to do." Selina asked. "I'm gonna wait for Red Hood to show up. Then I'm gonna shoot you in the face, then I'm gonna kill him." He said. "It won't work." She said. "You keep telling yourself that." He said.

Jason and Dick found the compound they were hiding at. "No killing." Dick said. "If Two Face touched her, I will kill him." Jason said. "I won't help you unless you promise to not kill anybody." Dick said. "The only thing I can promise you is that I will kill him if he touched her. Now help me, or don't help me. I don't care." Jason said. As he approached the building. Dick shook his head and followed him. They found a way through the vents. The follows the vents to a large room where Selina was being held. THere. almost 30 guys with guns walking around. They saw Harvey flipping his coin waiting for Red Hood to show up. They then saw Haley Quinn snuggling up on him. "Looks like Harley has a new ugly fuck to abuse her." Dick said.

They sighlently entered the room. The both chocked out a couple of the guards. They made their way over to Selina. The quitley took out ever guard the saw. Finally they made their way to Selina. Harvey had a gun placed right at Selina's head. "Hey, Jason." She said slightly nervously. "Hey." He said worried. "Where's Harley?" Dick asked. "Look behind you bird boys." She said. She was carrying a huge FN minimi with an attached grenade launcher. "Well this isn't good." Dick said. "Why are you doing this Harley?" Jason asked. "Because after you manipulated me. After you killed my Mr. J and filled me into loving you, you left me all alone. Harvey was there to help me." She said. "Wait what was that one thing she said? You and Harley had a thing?" Dick asked. "You're kidding, right?" Selina asked. "It wasn't my best choice, Red Hood admitted." Jason said. "Well scence this is coming out, any other crazy ex-girlfriends I should be aware of?" Selina asked. "Poison Ivy." Jason said. "You and I are going to have a serious talk when we get home." She said. Your not going home. I'm glad your all here. I want you all witness what happens when you fuck me over." Harvey said.

He unloaded 4 bullets out of his gun. "2 bullets, 3 victims. Let's who the coin saves and kills. We'll start with the cat." Harvey said. "I'm so excited." She said. He flipped the coin, it landed on heads. Selina breathed a sign of relief. "Now your husband." He said as he flipped the coin. Jason took a deep breath. Havery caught it and saw it was heads. "Two down, one to go." He flipped the coin for Dick. It was also heads. "Well you all survived round 1 of 3. Let's see how round 2 shakes out." Harvey said as he flipped the coin. He caught it. "This ones for you Jason." He said. He checked the coin and frowned. "You live." He said as he flipped it again. "Now the other Robin." He said as he checked the coin, it was als heads. "Now the bitch." He said as he flipped it once more. He checked it and grinned. "Say goodbye." He said as he aimed his gun at her. Jason ran toward her and tackled her. Two Face missed his shot. Jason covered himself over Selina to keep Two Face from killing her. He'd rather die for her, then let her get hurt. He looked deep into her eyes. "Jason, God I became such a damsel in distress." She said as she kissed him. "I'm getting you out of here." He said. Two Face looked at him and raised one of his eyebrows. But the again, he only had one eyebrow. "Let's play a different game." He said grinning. He had more of his men come in and remove Jason from Selina.

He placed them in a different room their was a table. There chair at both ends of the table. They had Jason and Dick sit down. They looked at each other and knew this wasn't good. Two Face brought in Selina and made her watch the new game. His gun only had one bullet left. He put it in the middle of the table. "Russian Roulette. Don't try anything." He said. He had five guys with guns make sure they'd not do anything cheeky. "Heads, nightwing goes first. Tails, Jason goes first." He said as he flipped the coin. It was tails. Selina took a deep breath. Jason aimed the gun at his head. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

He opened his eyes and realized he was okay. He set the gun down. Dick shook his head and aimed the gun at his head "FUUUUCK!" He yelled as he pulled the trigger. He set the gun down after it clicked. "Any ideas?" Dick asked. "I'm thinking." Jason said looking around the room. "Shut the fuck up, and play. " Harley took the gun and aimed at his head. He looked at Selina. "I love you." He said. A tear slid down the side of her face. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He still had his head intact. "We got one chance Jason." Dick whispered. "I'll take it." Jason said. "Shut up and play." Harley yelled. Dick aimed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Dick survived. "Oh now it's interesting. Only one free spot left." Harvey said. Jason aimed the gun at his head. "6 and 8 o'clock." Jason said to Dick referring to the people behind him. "I have too." Jason said. "I understand." Dick said. Havery knew they were doing something.

Jason dug the gun into one of the guards stomach and pulled the trigger. Just as that happened, Dick got up and knocked out the two guys behind him. Jason then grabbed the gun off the guy he killed and got the other two guards in the room. Harley ran out. While this was all happening Selina broke out of the chair and kicked Harvey in the face. "How, did you..?" Two Face was unable to finish his question as Selina answered him."Jason loosened the rope when he tackled me." she said as she kicked him again and knocked him out. Jason picked up the coin. "Now let's decied your fate." Jason said as he flipped it. He caught it. It was tails. Jason aimed his gun at two face. "Jason don't." Dick pleaded. "Why?" He asked. "Look Batman wants to trust you. I let those guys slide this once, but you can't kill him." Dick said. "This basterd almost killed Selina. He almost took everything from me." Jason yelled. "Jason. It's okay. I'm fine. Maybe Dick's right. Maybe it's time to start changing." Selina said softly. She placed her hands on his cheeks. "Jason. You don't need to kill him." She said. Jason nodded and dropped the gun. They shared a kiss. "Come on let's go." Dick said.

They were about to walk out but Jason stopped. Dick and Selina looked back at him. Jason shook his head and reached back for the gun. Dick ran after him. Jason picked it up and aimed it at Harvey. Just at that moment Harley Quinn came back and attacked Selina. Just as Jason pulled the trigger, Dick tackled Jason causing him to miss the shot. Jason kicked Dick off of him, got up and punched Dick in the face. Selina kicked Quinn in the stomach. Quinn backed up and then charged in for an attack. Selina backed up and dodged every punch Quinn threw. Jason brutally beat up Dick. Dick tried to defend and fight back, but Jason was fueled by his blind rage. Jason had no real control of himself. This was because of the Joker. The Joker made Jason crazy. Seeing Harley Quinn brought up horrible memories of the Joker torturing him. Now he had the chance to kill another criminal like Two Face. He was going to miss out on the chance.

Selina caught Harley in a headlock, she then judo threw he onto her back and proceeded to land a flurry on punches. Her left arm was wrapped around her arm and neck while she used her left arm to punch her. Harley was able use her flexibility to grapple out of it and catch Selina in a triangle choke. Selina grabbed Harley's leg and tried to to pry it loose from her neck. Harley squeezed as hard as she could. Selina started loosing consciousness. She then muscled all the strength she had to wrap her arms around Harley's legs, pick her up, and slam her. Harley was dazed but was able to transition to an arm bar. Selina locked her hands together so that Quinn couldn't bend her trapped arm. Quinn used the the strength she had to pry Selina's hands apart. Selina again was able to pick up Harley and slam her on the ground. Harley let go of everything. Selina got up and let Harley get up. Selina then charge Harley and did a Anthony Pettis super kick off the wall. Harley collapsed instantly. Selina then mounted her and landed multiple punches to Harley's face. She then stopped and cathced her breath. She looked down and saw the bloody mess she made of Harley's face. Selina got up and looked for Jason and Dick.

Dick started taking the fight to Jason. He had Jason backing up as he landed some solid punches. Jason grabbed a small knife he saw on the ground and stabbed Dick in the shoulder. Dick kicked him and made Jason back up a little. Dick pulled the knife out. Jason the came in for an attack. Dick punched Jason, but Jason then followed up with a push kick to Dick's body. The kick forced him up against a railing. Dick looked and saw the railing saved him from a 20 foot drop. Dick knew Jason was going to push him off the railing. Dick thought of how the attack would work. Jason's advantage was Dick's injury. Dick's advantage was Jason's rage. Jason's incoming assault would be feral but experienced. Dick would use Jason's momentum to counter. He'd land a hard punch to Jason's face. But Jason was planning his attack too. Jason would then trap that arm and target Dick's weakness by grabbing his wound. He'd throw him against the railing. Then he'd follow with a haymaker. Dick would see the true brawler in Jason. Jason would see that Dick was competent but predictable. Dick's arsenal would become dry he would need to adjust his strategy. But the wound would begin taking its tool as Dick feared. They both, however, realized how it would end. Jason would send Dick to a 20 foot fall, go back and kill Two Face. Dick knew he was screwed. Jason then came in for the assault. At that moment, Dick knew how to stop Jason. He wrapped his arms around Jason, fell back, and sent both of them over the railing.

The separated as they fell and landed on their backs. They laid there for a second in pain. They both slowly gained the strength to stand up. Selina saw them both on their knees. They were both bloodied and beaten. They both stood up and were about to fight again. Selina stood in-between them and held her hands out. "Hey stop it. It's ovcer. You came to save me. Well mission accomplished I'm saved now let's leave." She said. She looked deep into Jason's eyes and was stunned at what she saw. She didn't know what it was but when she looked at Jason she saw what looked to be a stranger. Jason wasn't himself in all of this. The Jason she knew and loved had become a good man in control of his life. This Jason was the broken man the Joker made him. Jason pushed Selina out of the way and shot a takedown on Dick. He picked him up, slammed him, got on top of him, and started landing countless punches. Selina saw Jason was slowly lose more and more control over himself with every punch. She knew she had to stop him. She jumped on Jason's back. She wrapped her right leg around his body and used her left leg to squeeze his body in a body triangle. She then wrapped her arm around his neck and locked in a rear-naked choke. Jason was caught of guard and didn't know what to do. Fell hell to his back. Selina squeezed as hard as she could. She loved Jason. She didn't want to do it, but she had to stop his madness. Tears rolled down her face as Jason she choke out Jason. She let him go. He was out cold. She held him in her arms.

Dick got up and went over to Selian. "What the hell happened to him?" Dick asked. "He lost it. He became a different person. I think seeing Harley Quinn, made him remember the Joker, and he let his dark side out." She said. "I still don't see how that made him go crazy." He said. She starred at him. "Dick, do you know what the joker did to him?" She asked. "Yeah, I saw the tape the Joker sent Batman. It was the most fucked up night of his life." He said. "Dick, it wasn't just a night. The Joker tortured him for months. He did unspeakable things to him. Jason lost his sanity. Bruce was able to help him. Then after he and Vicki got married, he was completely fine. But he lost it again after Vicki and his daughter died. I've been able to help him, but there's only so much damage a man can take before he breaks completely." She said crying. "I'm sorry Selina." Dick said. She didn't say anything. She just continued to hold Jason tightly. "If you ever need help, Me, Tim, Barbra, and even Bruce, will come and help you... And him." Dick said. "Thank you." She said.

Dick helped Selina bring Jason home. She handcuffed his left hand to the bed. She needed to make sure he was okay. He woke up later that night with a huge headache. Selina sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his forehead. "Selina I.." She didn't let him finish his sentance. "It's okay." She could see intion his eyes. He was okay now. She removed the handcuffs. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a loving kiss. They held each other tightly. "You owe me a hooneymoon." She said. "Anything you want." He said. "Paris." She said. "As you wish." He said. She smiled and kissed him pasionatley.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason kept his promise and gave Selina the hooneymoon she wanted. They went to the city of love, Paris. Bruce paid for their whole trip as a wedding present for them. Jason and Selina couldn't wait to see everything there was to see. The Notre Dame Cathedral, the Lourvre, Versailles, and the Eiffel Tower. They even wanted go to the Pont des Arts bridge and add their own lock to the fence. But their favorite part of the trip was the ridiculous hotel Bruce paid for them. The room itself was huge, the bed was huge, but what impressed them the most was the patio. It was almost as huge as the room itself. It also had a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. "Wow, Bruce really out did himself." Jason said. "Eh, I don't know. I feel like he got cheap on us." She said, joking of course. "This is perfect." he said as he took a seat on a couch on the patio. The city looked beautiful at night. Selina cuddled up next to him. "Don't tell me you slept with Bruce for him to buy us this." She said. "I think he's trying to butter me up." Jason said. "For what?" She asked. "He wants me to change my ways. He wants me to join him and the others on their level and stop killing criminals." He said. "Well, like I said back at Harvey's compound. Maybe it's time we start changing." She said. "look this is our honeymoon. I don't want to talk about it. I just wanna enjoy our week here." He said. "You can't evoie this for ever." She said as she laid her head down on his lap. He stroked her hair and enjoyed the view. He couldn't believe how perfect this moment was.

Selina then unzipped his pants. She gave him a seductive look as she then pulled out his cock and began to jerk it in her hand. She kissed him as she jerked him off. She then wrapped her lips around his cock. He leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of her wet mouth around his cock. She slowly sucked his cock. She went down slowly and took his cock all the way in her mouth. She gagged on it and went back up to get some air. She then bobbed her head up and down as she sucked his cock. She spat on his cock and jerked it with her hand.

She then straddled his lap, placed his cock in her pussy, and began to ride him. She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him as she rode his cock. He grabbed her hips tightly as she rode him and kissed him. Their tongues slid in and out of each others mouths. Her ass bounced up and down his cock. He began to thrust into her. She moaned as he fucked her. His cock pumped in and out of her rapidly. She pulled his hair and moaned louder. Jason grabbed and smacked her ass cheeks as he fucked her. She kissed him in an attempt to not moan so loud and have all of Paris hear her. He stopped thrusting so that she could ride again. She contiued to bounce up and down on his cock. They contiued to kiss until they both felt their climax's coming. She kept riding him until they came. Jason's carried her to the bedroom, laid her down, kissed her, cuddled up next to her, and fell asleep.

Jason woke up to Selina laying on top of him as she kissed him. He kissed back and smiled. They then got dressed. They wanted to start sight seeing. They walked down the streets of Paris. It was a beautiful day to see all the sights. Jason thought this was probably going to be the best week of his life. He had no idea of bad of a left turn this hooneymoon was going to take. Unfortunately Jason was going to have to deal with someone else he had bad blood with. But his enemy was patient and was waiting for an opportunity to strike. Jason had some time to enjoy this trip with his wife.

They made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Jason and Selina admired the wonderful view of Paris from the top. A kind lady offered to take their picture for them. She liked to see cute couples like them doing cool stuff like visiting Paris. As they contiued to enjoy their vacation, Jason's enemy contiued to stalk them. He enjoyed the fact that they were oblivious to what was about to happen to him. This man had waited. He had to collect the pieces of the broken man he had become because of Jason. He was going to make him pay. He was going to make Jason suffered as he had suffered.

Jason carried Selina into their hotel room. They kissed passionatley as the came bursting in. Jason and Selina saw a complementary bottle of wine on the table. They both a had a glass. Selina felt nauseous and passed out instantly. Jason felt the same way he struggled to stay awake. He then saw a cloaked figure walk into the room. "Well look who it is. It's the Arkham Knight." The figure said. "Crane?" Jason asked. The figure removed his hood and revealed that he was infact Johnathan Crane, better know as Scarecrow. He then kicked Jason in the face and knocked him out.

Jason woke up tied to a chair. He looked around the dark room and chuckled. "So this is what this feels like." He said thinking about the countless times Selina found herself in this situation. Scarecrow walked into the room. "Where's Selina." Jason demanded. "In good time, Knight." He said. "Don't call me that. That was a long time ago. I've turned my back on that name." Jason said. "Did you really think that your actions would go withouth consequences? I had Batman. I was about to unmask him. Then you came in and saved him before I could expose him. You ruined everything. You ruined my revenge." Scarecrow said in anger. "I was trying to make atones for the evil shit I did for you." Jason said. "What you did was nessasary evil. I tell you what I think is evil is what Selina's been doing to you." Scarecrow said. "What do you mean?" Jason asked. "Come now Jason. Do you think she really loves you?" Scarecrow asked. "Of course she does. We're married." Jason said. "Was Batman at your wedding" Scarecrow asked. "What does that mean?" Jason asked. "Jason. She was only using you. She wanted to make Batman jealous." Scarecrow claimed. "Bullshit." Jason said. "Is it? She started dating you after Batman dumped her to be with Wonder Woman. Then she saw you, broken and weak. She used you, made you fall in love with her, so she could try and make Batman jealous and take her back." Scarecrow said. "That's a fucking lie!" Jason yelled. "Think about it Jason. You know its true." He said.

What you have to understand about Jason is that he's had a rough life. His dad abandoned him and his mom. His mom became a drug addict and got sick. Jason stole wheels to make money for both of them. Then after she died, he contiued to steel wheels to provide for himself at the age of 9. Then Jason became the adopted son of a billionaire, and became Batman's second aprrentice. But then he got captured by the joker and was tortured for months. He died and was resurrected. He still hadn't forgiven himself for the Arkham Knight business. Jason had also lost his wife and daughter. Selina was the only thing keeping him together. If he took a close enough look back at relationship with Selina, he'd realize that Scarecrow was lying his ass off. But Jason, after all the shit he had been through wasn't strong mentally anymore. All you needed to do was take the only thing he had away. And now you could manipulate him. Jason believed he now had lost Selina because she didn't really love him. Now the Scarecrow could do what he wanted to Jason. Now he could turn Jason back into The Arkham Knight.


	3. Chapter 3

Selina work up in a room in the same situation Jason was in. She couldn't believe she was tied to yet another chair. "Hello Kitty." A voice said. Selina looked over and saw Deadshot enter the room. "Where's Jason?" She demanded. "Oh he's fine. Scarecrow's having a word with him." Deadshot said. "Why are you working with Scarecrow?" She asked. He laughed. "This isn't a movie. I'm not going to reveale to you our master plan. Then we fingure out an elaborate way to kill you just so you can escape and save your lover." Deadshot said laughing. "I like those kind of movie's." She said. He smirked. "Well this ain't that kind of movie." He said as he punched her. His fist made a small cut on her cheek. "Jason is gonna fucking kill you if I don't get the chance." She said. "Oh trust me, I'm gonna make you forget all about that loser." He said as he unzipped his pants. He then pulled out his cock. Selina looked at it for a second. She then broke out laughing. "Don't you laugh at it, you bitch." He said. He then punched in the face again.

"Open your mouth." He demanded. "If you put your little dick in my mouth, I'll bite." She said. He pulled out a knife. "You sure about that?" He asked. "Hurting the victim in anyway will only cause the victim to bite harder. There have been cases where the victam was stabbed and she bit the man's dick off." She said. Deadshot put his knife away and punched her again. Deadshot didn't put anything in her mouth, nor did he do anything sexy to her. But he did hurt her pretty face.

Jason was still in his room tied to his chair when Deadshot brought in Selina. She was untied. She saw Jason and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?" She asked. "What do you care?" He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "I know this was. You were using me." He said. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" She sounded very angry. "You used me to make Batman jealous." He said. "What..?" She looked at Scarecrow. "What did you say to him?" She demanded. "The truth. You never loved him." He said. She looked back at Jason and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Jason look at me. I love you. I never used you. I need you to snap out of it. He's manipulated you." She said. He starred deep into her eyes. "Fuck off." He replied. "Jason is too smart to fall for your lies." Scarecrow said. "What did you do?" She asked. Scarecrow had Deadshot escourt her back to her room and placed her back in her chair and tied her up. " I've realized that Jason is a troubled man. He's lived a very rocky life. I knew it wouldn't be hard to manipulate him. I just have to turn his loved ones against him. You are his only loved one and I told him that you were using him to get close to Batman." Scarecrow said. "That's a fucking lie." She said. "That's what he said. But it didn't much to make him believe it. I mean how could Red Hood compare himself to Batman. Hardley anyone knows who he is. And you being Batman's past girlfirend, it just sounded to real to not be true." He said. She shook her head. "You won't get away with this." She said. Scarecrow looked at her and ginned an evil grin. Frankly my dear, I already have." He said as he left the room.

Scarecrow walked into Jason's cell. "Is it ready?" Scarecrow asked. "The mind-control chip? Yeah it's ready. It just... Why do you need the chip, you already broke his mind?" Deadshot asked. "It's a extra-measure. He betrayedme once, he can do it again." Scarecrow said. "Well he's ready." Deadshot said. "Arkham Knight." Scarecrow announced. "Yes, sir." Jason said obeying the chips influence over his mind. "Who do you hate?" Deadshot asked. "Batman." Jason said. "And..." Scarecrow said. He wanted Jason to give up all that he loved. "I hate Selina Kyle." Jason said. Scarecrow looked at Deadshot and nodded. "Bring her in." Scarecrow said.

Deadshot brought in Selina. He tied to her up against the wall. Scarecrow untied Jason and gave him a gun. "Kill her." Scarecrow ordered. Jason took the gun and aimed it at Selina. His mind was fighting for control. He didn't want to kill her, but he couldn't fight the chip's power. "Jason please. I love you. Don't do it." Selina begged. A tear rolled down her cheek. His hand trembled as he aimed the gun at her. Scarecrow was growing impatient. "Kill her. Then I'll have you kill Batman." Scarecrow said. "Jason didn't want to kill Batman either. He finally gathered the mind strength to fight the chip. He shot at Deadshot. Deadshot dodged the bullet and fled the room. Jason killed the bodyguards and then shot scarecrow in the kneecap. He went over and untied Selina. She kissed him. "Jason. What Scarecrow said about me and Batman. It's not true." She said. He gently placed his hand on her face. "I know. I'm sorry." He said. They shared a loving embrace. Jason then turned over to look at Scarecrow.

"Your pal, Deadshot, where's he going?" Jason asked. "Gotham. To kill Batman himself. Without your help." Scarecrow confessed. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna stop him." Jason said. "Why didn't the chip work?" Scarecrow asked. Jason grinned. He then grabbed the chip attached to the back of his head, removed it, and crushed it in his hand. "I don't know. But I'm better this way." Jason said. "You will not stop Deadshot. You cannot save Batman." Scarecrow said. Jason kneeled down. He starred Scarecrow coldly in his eyes. "Watch me." Jason said grinning. Jason then tied Scarecrow up and left him alone in the room. Jason and Selina then took off to find Deadshot before he left for Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason and Selina went to the airport to find Deadshot. He had almost a whole army of goons to protect him. Jason decied to go through the main entrance while Selina snuck around and checked the hangers. Jason was wearing a black pullover over his jeans. He put on a pair of sunglasses as he walked in. He was carring a duffle bag full of guns and his Red Hood gear. Deadshot had paid off all the airport security plus his own goons to look out for Jason and Selina. He walked in and saw 2 guards by the door. His dullusions of disguise lasted just a couple seconds before the guards recognized who he was. They pulled out their guns and started shooting at him. The people in the airport panicked and ran.

Jason ran to the conveyor belt hoped on and rode it out of the terminal. He changed into his Red Hood gear as he rode it. He then cocked his Desert Eagle and rode the conveyor belt into the area where they check the luggage. "Come you basterds." Jason said as he entered the room. All the workers fled as the bad guys stormed in armed to the teeth. Jason jumped of the belt. While he was in the air he shot at two of the guys and killed them. He took cover and killed another guy as he then ran up the stairs. A couple of guys stood on the catwalk and fired at him. He ran towards them, dropped two his knees and slid forward as they shot at him. Their bullets went over his head. He then shot and killed both of them. Jason picked up one of their shotguns and head into the next room.

Jason killed all of the goons who tried to attack him. He killed 12 guys as he headed down a hallway. He then found himself back somewhere in the terminal. It was completley flooded with goons. Jason just said fuck it and ran in guns a'blazing. Jason took cover behind and killed some of the men charging him. He then moved forward. Some guys on the second level started shooting at him. Jason hit the deck and started moving low and slow. He then raised up and took out one of the guys shooting at him. He saw the door to the next area was open. He then made a break for it and ran as fast as he could. They shot at him but we're unable to hit him. Someone on the other side pressed the button to close the door. The door started coming down. Jason ran as fast as he could. It was about to close. He then slid down and slid under the door. As he slid into the room, he aimed his gun and killed the people in the room.

He came across the trams. He figured it would take him to Deadshot. Or it would send him to more goons trying to wack him. He thought he'd have time to sit down and recharge but before he knew it, a second tram full of bad guys showed up and started shooting at him. Jason shot back and killed a couple of them. Then a helicopter showed up and started dropping guys off on top of his tram. They got inside and started shooting at him. Deadshot was one of the guys who entered his tram. "Hey Jason, I got 8 guys in here plus the 6 guys on the other car shooting at you. How do you like a little crossfire?" That cocky basterd asked. Jason replied by killing the guy standing next to Deadshot. "Surrender now, Jason!" Deadshot said. "Fuck you." Jason said. Jason reloaded his shotgun and cocked it. "Okay I'm coming out. Don't shoot." Jason said. One of the goons look at their boss, Deadshot, confused. "Wait what?" He asked. Jason then came out guns a blazing. Jason shot and killed 3 guys as he advanced. He then took cover as they started shooting back. He shot another goon in the foot while he was in cover. The goon fell to the ground in pain and was greeted by another shot, this time in his head. Jason then pulled out his desert Eagle. He broke cover and ran a diagonal angle. He ran foward at an angle that would allow him to kill people as he advanced to cover closer to their position. Deadshot only had one guy with him. "Pop up. Tell me where he's at." Deadshot ordered. "Are you crazy?" He asked. "His aim should be fixed on me. If your quick he may not be able to aim at you." Deadshot explained. The goon nodded and popped up. He was immideatley shot in the face.

Jason ran another diagonal route and took cover as he got closer to Deadshot. Jason looked at the guys in the other tram. He shot and killed two of them as Deadshot started to advance towards Jason. Jason then charged Deadshot and took him down. Jason hit Deadshot a couple of times. Deadshot kicked him of and got up. Jason got up and took off his helmet. He then blocked Deadshot's head kick attempt. Jason replied with a hard punch to Deadshots gut. Deadshot tried to absorb the pain. "Not used to something this intimate and close range." Jason taunted. Deadshot then started charging with a flurry of strikes. Jason backed up and blocked all his punches. Deadshot finally landed one that caught Jason pretty well. Jason continuing to taunt Deadshot wobbled and pretended to be hurt. Deadshot then attacked again. He threw a right hand that Jason dodged, followed by a left hand that caught Jason clean on the jaw. The punch actually rocked a Jason and dropped him. Deadshot got on top of him and started landed countless punches to Jason's face. Jason tried to reach for his helmet in an attempt to use it and hit Deadshot with it. Deadshot saw his arm reaching and knew what he was going to do. Deadshot grabbed Jason's arm and put him in an armbar.

Jason locked his hands together so that Deadshot couldn't start bending his arm. He lost his hand grip and was now holing on by his fingertips. He was holding on for dear life. If let go, Deadshot would break his arm. Jason was able to turn into him and posture up. Deadshot let go and tried too up-kick Jason. Jason dodged the kick and came in with a flying hammer fist punch. Just like Dan Henderson knocking out Micheal Bisping, Jason put his whole body weight into it and put Deadshot to sleep. Jason looked at the guys in the tier car. They were laughing their asses off. Jason looked ahead and saw the path was blocked. The tram was going to crash into it and blow up. Deadshot got up and wrapped his arms around Jason and tried to keep him from moving. "You'll die with me." Deadshot said. Jason used his superior strength to break Deadshot's grip he then turned around and hit him hard in the face. Deadshot flew to his back. "Please keep your hands on feet inside the veichle at all times." Jason said as he backed up and ran towards the window. He jumped threw the window and flew into the other window of the other tram. Deadshot screamed as the tram crashed and blew up. Jason on the other hand was fine, with the exseption of broken glass wounds. He raised his gun and shot the goons in the tram with him.

Jason salvage their ammo and reloaded as the tram began to pull into a station near the hangers. Selina called him. "Hello?" He said. "Have you found Deadshot?" She asked. "I took care of him, he's fucking history." Jason said. "Look get over to hanger 52 quickly. Scarecrow escaped and he's trying to get to Gotham." Selina said. "Well we'll capture him there and send his ass back to Arkham." Jason said. "Jason the jet he's taking is full of the his fear gas. He's going to crash into the city and release it." She said. "I'll be there." he said. Jason loaded up and headed towards the hanger.

Jason snuck past all the security and mercenaries working for scarecrow. This guy had himself an army slightly smaller than the one he used to occupy Gotham when Jasn was the Arkham Knight. Jason knew he had to stop this. He started realizing the front door entrance was a stupid idea. He could of easily snuck around back with Selina and take care of nothe Deadshot and Scarecrow. But he did the stupid thing and walked in through the front. And that was the story of Jason's life summed up. He was a dumb move guy.

Jason watched the jet on the runway. Jason knew he was too late to catch it. But Selina the pulled up next to him in a car. "Get it, handsome." She said. He hopped in and saw a grenade launcher in the back seat. "Selina, where'd you get this?" He asked. "I don't know but you should probably use it on those guys." She said pointing at the cars chasing them. Jason pop opened the sun roof and started firing the launcher at them. He missed his first two shots, but was able to hit one of the cars and blow it up on his third shot. They were know close to the jet. It was about to take off. Jason aimed the launcher at the engine. "In the immortal words of Jean-Paul Sartre, 'Au revior, asshole." Jason said as he shot the launcher at the engine causing the tail end to explode and the front part to crash. It was a sight to see. The other cars backed off knowing that Jason would fry their asses too.

Scarecrow somehow survived. Jason saw him tumble his way out of the wreckage. Jason walked up to him. "I surrender. Arrest me." Scarecrow begged. Jason starred him down coldly. He aimed his gun. "Jason don't." Selina pleaded. He looked at her. "This man manipulated me tried to take you away from me." He said. "He tried, but he failed. You stopped him. We're still together." She said as she wrapped he arms around him. "You don't need to do this." She said. Jason nodded and kissed her. He then looked at Scarecrow. "Have some fire Scarecrow." Jason said as he missed. "Scarecrow flinched and closed his eyes. He then opened his eyes to realize Jason missed him on purpose. Jason chuckled. "That's two for flinching." Jason said as he shot Scarecrow in nothe his kneecaps. "Oh not again." Scarecrow cried as he rolled around in pain. Jason decied to spare him.

They had destroyed the Paris airport. Looking back Jason thought it was strange that the real cops never showed up. But things had a tendency of only making sence long after they had passed. For now Jason stood there holding each other. "I owe you another hooneymoon, don't i?" He asked. "Actually I'm kinda tired of the idea of a hooneymoon. This one was a disaster." She said. They smiled. "Let's go home." He said. They shared one last kiss in the city of love. They then hijacked someone's private jet, and headed back to Gotham.

Jason got back to their usual routine when they got back to Gotham. Jason did his boring day job for the GCPD While Selina did... Well Jason didn't really knew what Selina did during the day. But they both loved doing what ever they felt like doing at night. Whether it was something good or something bad. But one night Jason got a text from Bruce. Bruce wanted to talk to Jason. Little did Jason know that this was going to be one hell of a night.


	5. Chapter 5

Selina and Jason were passionately making out on the couch. She mounted him and was riding his cock. His cock pumped in and out of her pussy. He ass bounced up and down on him. "You like that?" she asked. He smacked her ass. "Yeah i do." he replied kissing her again. "Your a naughty girl." He said as he rolled over on top of her and began to thrust his cock into her pussy. She moaned as he pounded her. His phone began to ring. He ignored it and let it go to voicemail. Selina's phone began to ring. She struggled to reach for her phone as Jason's continued fucking her. She looked and saw it was Bruce. "It's Bruce." She said. "Ignore it." He said kissing her. She kissed back but then pulled away. "It could be important." She said, "Awe man, this isn't happening. This isn't happening." he said as he stopped fucking her. She answered the call. "Hello?. Hey Bruce. Yeah he's here, hold on a second. It's for you." She said. Jason took the phone. "Yeah? Now? I mean yeah, but i was in the middle of something. No Bruce, I was in the _middle_ of something. Okay whatever." Jason said hanging up. "What's that all about." she asked. "Bruce said he needed to see me in 10 minutes." Jason said. "And..." Selina said wanting to hear the whole story. "He didn't say. I told him about us doing something, so he then said 20 minutes." he said. "20 minutes to get ready, do you really need that long?" she asked. "Well i was thinking we could finish what we were doing." he said. She thought about it. "Yeah we could do it." she said quickly as she pressed her lips against his, pushed him on his back and mounted him.

Jason was waiting on the roof of a building for Bruce. "How was the honeymoon?" Bruce asked. Jason jumped a little as Bruce's voice sneaked up on him. "You gotta quit doing that shit." Jason said avoiding the question. "How've you been?" Bruce asked. "Fine. Yourself?" Jason asked back. "Diana and I are doing great." He said. Jason shook his head. "Look did you bring me up here for some fake father and son act, or do you actually have something you need me for?" Jason asked. "I'm tracking a serial killer and I need your help." Bruce said. "Why do you need my help? Your the worlds greatest detective." Jason said mockingly. "Because no one understands blood spatter better than you. Not even me." Bruce admitted. Jason grinned. "Alright so tell me about this serial killer." He said. "Are you familiar with Lazlo Valentin?" Bruce asked. Jason thought about it. "It sounds familiar." He said. "He's better known as Professor Pyg." Bruce said. "Aw shit. Not that freak. Are you sure you need my help?" Jason asked. Bruce nodded. Jason reluctantly agreed.

They arrived at a comic book store. The stereo was playing opera music. There was blood spatter all over the counter, then their was a victim with his head caved in on the far side. He looked at the wall and saw a second victim pinned up against the wall. The second victim looked like Pyg's usual MO, with the word "wasted" being drawn above the corpse. But the first one wasn't Pyg's usual way of killing. "I'll analyze this one. You analyze the over one." Bruce said. "Aye, Aye, captain." Jason said. "This isn't a joke Jason, I really do need your help." Bruce said. "Alright, relax, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. This opera music is depressing the shit out of me." Jason said. Bruce threw a Baterang at the stereo and destroyed it. "Thank you." Jason said.

Jason examined the scene carefully. There were three different spatter patterns on the counter. He then examined the victims corpse at the end of the counter. Their was no way of identifying him by appearance. His head was fully caved in. "This guy is one sick son of a bitch." Jason said. "That's why we need to stop him." Bruce said as he finished his exam of the victim. "What have you found here?" Bruce asked. "My guess is this guy walked in on Pyg doing his work. So Pyg knew he had to dispatch this guy however he could. The markings on the victims arms suggest that there was a struggle back here behind the counter. That's why some of the stuff is knocked off the shelf. Pyg grabbed a blunt instrument of some sort and hit the victim in the head. The first one came here." Jason said pointing at the first blood spatter. He took a couple steps. "The second hit was here." Jason said pointing at the second spatter. "And the third one dropped him here." Jason said showing the final spatter on the counter. "I never would have guess it was three different spatter patterns. I work better with ballistic then with blunt force scenes." Bruce admitted. "Well we can't all be winners." Jason said. "Is there anything else?" Bruce asked. "Well Pyg hit him enough times to cave in the poor guy's face. But he cleaned up his fingerprints, where ever they could be. Plus I can't find the murder weapon." Jason said. He then noticed a faded in blood stain in the carpet a few feet from the body. "What are you doing here little guy? You shouldn't be this far away." Jason said talking to the blood stain. Bruce sat back and let Jason show off his skills. Jason then pulled out a blacklight and followed a trail of blood that showed up. "Pyg took the time to hide the weapon and clean up the blood trail as best he could." Jason said. They followed it to the far corner of the room at one of the very back shelves. Jason saw a huge snow globe sitting on the shelf. Jason picked it up and was grossed out by the sticky sound and feeling from the dried blood being peeled away as Jason picked it up. The bottom was completely bloody. "Well I think it's safe to say this is our murder weapon." Jason said. Bruce grinned as he admired Jason's work.

Jason scanned the prints from the weapon and sent them to Alfred. Bruce pulled up Alfred on his forearm coms link that showed a hologram of however he was calling. "Alfred I need you to run these prints through the new system and see when and where they were last caught." Bruce said. "Right away master Bruce. If I may, is master Todd there?" Alfred asked. Bruce aimed his arm so that he could see Jason. "Hey Alfred." Jason said. "Master Todd if you think your not coming over for some supper tonight, you're wrong." Alfred said. Jason smiled. "Mind if I bring Selina?" He asked. "Of course sir." Alfred said. "Oh, we have a match on those prints." Alfred said. "What's happening now?" Jason asked. "Our new system. I placed finger print scanners all over the city so that we can find criminals quicker." Bruce explained. "Does it work?" Jason asked. "It got the job done this time, but it also has a lot of unsuccessful scans." Bruce said. "Well sir, these prints have showed up in only one place...Arkham Asylum." Alfred said. "He never was an inmate there." Bruce said. "Yes but it is abandoned and no one goes there. It could serve as a good hideout." Alfred suggested. "Understood. Thanks Alfred." Bruce said. "You make sure master Todd attends supper. It's been too long I really would wish to see him." Alfred said. "I'll do my best." Bruce said.

After The Joker took over Arkham Asylum, the city shut it down and started that Arkham City business. But now Bruce and Jason were following Pyg's trail and were curious why he was hiding out there. Sure it was abandoned and no one would have a reason to go looking up there for him or anyone. But it was still strange. It was still overrun by Ivy's plants. plus it was just a creepy place to be. Well I guess that's how Pyg liked his hideout's.

Jason and Bruce got to the Asylum. They got out of the car and looked around. Before they could do anything, they were jumped by over 60 armed gunman. These guys looked like some well financed mercenaries. They were all speaking Portuguese. They were surrounded on all sides. They knew they weren't winning this fight. They dropped to their knees and did as they were told. They were escorted by 20 of the men into the building. It looked like they cleaned the place up a little. It wasn't dusty or covered with Ivy's plants like the last time Batman was there. They were taken what seemed to be the command center. "Who's behind all this?" Jason asked. They then saw a huge green question mark spray painted on the ceiling. "I'll give you one guess." Bruce said. "I think I got a good idea." Jason said. Then the Riddler walked into the room with his smug smile on his face. "Well hello detective and..other one. Its me, Edward Nigma, your intellectual superior." he said smugly. "Eat a dick." Jason said. "This one is even more childish than Robin." Riddler said to Batman. "Seriously guy, fuck you." Jason said. "I'll give you the full Bond treatment and reveal my master plan later. Until then enjoy being the prisoners in this turned table's situation." He said. The men then escorted Jason and Bruce to their cells.

There were 10 more men in there waiting for them. "Bruce, it's 2 against 30." Jason said. "Then it's an even fight." Bruce said as he started disarming them. Jason did the same. Bruce disarmed 13 of them and knocked out 7 of those 13. Jason disarmed 7 and knocked out 2 but he was hit it his was bull rushed by all the mercenaries. One of the mercenaries held a knife up to Jason's throat. "Stop!" He demanded. Bruce stopped to save Jason. "Get in the cell." He demanded. Bruce continued to give into their demands and walked into the cells. They closed the door and looked him in there. The leader mercenary was a very tall, very ugly Brazilian man named Bachmeyer. They then threw Jason in his cell. He got a look at the second in command. His name was Milo Rego. He had a bad burn scar on the left side of his face. Then there was a short little guy named Albaro Neves he seemed to be third in command. Jason realized these were the Catcha Preto. They were a group of para-militaries that Jason and Selina pissed off down in Brazil. Jason and Bruce were now trapped in Arkham and had no idea what they were going to do.

A few hours later, they came back. They escorted Jason and Bruce to a different location. There were two rooms. One room was an old booth for people to watch executions of the death row inmates. Batman was placed in that room with the Riddler. Jason was taken into the execution room. "So where are you guys taking me?" Jason asked. "The torture room." The mercenary answered. "I can do torture." Jason said calmly. The mercenary shook his head. "You don't believe me?" Jason asked. "Your Batman's apprentice, so you must be very brave. But the Pyg knows knows how to break men.." The mercenary said. "Aw fuck not the Pyg." Jason said as they approached the room. They let the guys in the pig mask take him in. They each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him through the door. They were too strong for Jason to break free. The took him into Pyg's operating room. He was listening and singing along to creepy music playing on an old record player. He did his disgusting snort as he sang.

The song went on as they dragged Jason up to Pyg. Pyg seemed delighted to see him. "Red Hood has come to become perfect just like Pyg." He said finishing his sentence with a snort as always. Jason couldn't tell if it was his creepy snort or the way he talked in 3rd person that made him want to avoid him more. "You better let me go before I kill you." Jason threatened. "Don't worry, Pyg will make you perfect *snort*. Now lets see what Pyg is working with *snort*" He said as he removed Jason's helmet. Pyg screamed when he saw the scar on Jason's cheek from when he removed the joker's brand. "Your face is ruined *snort*. Pyg must remove your face *snort*." Pyg said as he looked around for his butcher knife. Jason knew he had to by himself some time. Bruce would think of a way out of this. But Jason had to stall out If he wanted to keep his face. To keep his humanity. "Well at least my face is better than your shitty music." Jason taunted. "The music stopped, and Pyg stopped moving. "What did you say about Pyg's music?" He asked in anger. Jason knew he was about to get tortured for saying it but it was his only chance. It wouldn't be the first time he was tortured. Pyg changed the record. Jason tired to break free. He was able to get one arm free and hit one of the men in the balls. He didn't react to the hit, but Jason didn't notice as he did the same to the other one. He didn't react to it either. Jason looked at him. "No." Jason said baffled that groin shots didn't hurt him, He couldn't believe this was the fate he would be receiving if he wasn't scarred. The scar was going to turn him into one of those poor bastards at the comic book store. The men grabbed Jason again and forced a large hook into his shoulder. Jason screamed in pain as the hook tore into his skin and lodged itself into his flesh. One of the men pulled on the rope attached to the hook and hoisted Jason off the ground. Pyg found a new song to play for torturing Jason. It was and old German song: Die Forelle. Jason couldn't tell which was scarier. The creepy introduction or when Pyg began sang along with it.

Die ihr am goldnen Quelle  
Der sichern Jugend weilt, *snort  
Denkt doch an die Forelle,  
Seht ihr Gefahr, so eilt *snort  
Meist fehlt ihr nur aus Mangel  
Der Klugheit. Mädchen seht  
Verführer mit der Angel!  
Sonst blutet ihr zu spät. *snort

Jason tired not to scream in pain as Pyg guided him around the room. The more he moved, the more the hook damaged his shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" Bruce asked. "Whoever he is, he must be some sort of friend of yours. So i have decided to torture him in front of you. Then we will get to see Pyg make him perfect. We both know how Pyg makes everyone perfect." Nigma said. Bruce clinched his fist and was about to hit Nigma but on the the gunman hit Bruce in the stomach with his rifle. "I'm going to break your friend. I'm going to break you Dark Knight. Then i'm going to break the city. Pyg continued to guide Jason across the room. Jason's own body weight was his enemy as he hanged from that hook. Gravity was pushing all 200 pounds of him down on that razor sharp hook in his shoulder was painful beyond imagination. "Fuck you and your fucking music." Jason said. Pyg grabbed a small knife and dug it into Jason's rib cage. "Jesus." Jason groaned in pain. Pyg let him go and had his henchmen hold him down. Jason realized he fucked up. Pyg changed the record again. He picked an old French song. It was just as creepy as the last song.

Domi-nique -nique -nique s'en allait tout simplement,*snort*

Routier, pauvre et chantant *snort*.

En tous chemins, en tous lieux, Il ne parle que du Bon Dieu, Il ne parle que du Bon Dieu.*snort*

Pyg grabbed a baton and began to beat Jason with it. Jason had no choice but to except the beating. "Do you like Pyg's music now *snort*?" He asked. "You don't scare me. You psychotic piece of shit." Jason then head butted Pyg. Pyg fell back as his henchmen continued to hold down Jason. "You hurt Pyg, Pyg hurts you more." He said as he grabbed a crowbar. He raised it and was about to hit Jason with it. Time seemed to stop for Jason. He was not going to suffer another beating with a crowbar. He had been through that once and he was not going to do it again. But these guys were too strong for him to escape. He saw his shoulder as critically damaged. If he bent it a certain way it would dislocate.. Jason knew the only way he could get free was if he dislocate his shoulder so that he could bend it and slip out. It was going to hurt a lot but he needed to do it.

As Pyg brought down the crowbar to hit Jason, he dislocated his arm, slipped his arm out, dodged the crowbar, kick Pyg in the face, slip his other arm out, and jump through the glass into the booth. Jason rolled around in pain. "Well he has balls i'll give him that." the Riddler said. "Fuck you asshole." Jason groaned. Bochmeyer held his knife up to Jason's face. "Hold it good friend. I still have use for that one." Nigma said. Bachmeyer frowned and looked at Jason. You're lucky he wants you alive, because I'd take pleasure in gutting you, Boy." Bachmeyer said. He then reset Jason's shoulder. Jason groaned in pain. They patched up Jason's wounds and they threw him and Bruce back in their cells.

Jason and Bruce sat in their cells. Bruce was working on something as Jason just thought about what Bachmeyer said to him. "I'd take pleasure in gutting you...boy. I'd take pleasure in gutting you...boy" Jason said mimicking the mercenary. "What's wrong with these people, huh Bruce? Don't you think there's a lot of anger flowing around these guys? Kind of a pubescent volatility, don't you think? A lot of angst, a lot of uh, 16 I'm angry at my father syndrome. I mean grow up! We're stuck in an asylum with a freaky serical killer and even a self obsessed guy who claims to be a genius and a bunch of angry psychopathic mercenaries . SHAME ON THEM! Jason finished his rant. "Anyway, I have an injured shoulder and a small stab wound in my ribs so i'm a little pissed off FYI... Bruce?" Jason asked making sure Bruce was listening. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm listening. I was just remembering a time where the inmates weren't allowed to talk." Bruce said. He was tearing apart the bed sheets to make a noose. "Not allowed to talk huh? Good thing we're not really inmates." Jason said. "Funny, i was just thinking the opposite." Bruce replied. Jason laughed. "You know this bickering reminds me of way back in the day when we used to fight all the time. You know towards the end of my time as Robin. You and i bickered more than any old married couple." Jason remarked. "You and i started having philosophical difference's in our way of crime fighting. In the end i was trying to keep you from completely killing the guys you fought." he said. Jason felt the pain from his stab wound's and started getting impatient. "Look Bruce, i know your _Batman._ I know you always have a plan B, a way out of traps. But how in the name of Zeus's butthole! are we gonna get out of our cells?!... The reason i ask is because in our situation, well, that could be useful information MAYBE!" Jason yelled. Bruce then threw the the noose towards the gate controls and pulled the switch to open their cells. Bruce walked out and looked at Jason. "Trade secrets my son." Bruce said giving Jason a pat on his non- injured shoulder. Jason grinned and shook his head. They headed toward the exit. "How do you even come up with this shit?" Jason asked. "Bruce looked at him and grinned. "Because I'm Batman." Bruce relied. Jason had no idea this night was gonna get worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Selina was at home. She was feeling nauseous and didn't feel like going out to steal stuff. She was in the bathroom throwing up when she got a knock at the door. She opened it and was greeted by 5 GCPD officers. Meanwhile outside the building, detective Harvey Bullock was in charge waiting for the men to bring down Selina. The french special agent in charge of arresting Selina came to the scene. His name was Nathan De Blanc "Aw Shit." Bullock softly said to himself. He knew these guys were about to give him crap. "Detective i gave you explicit orders to not move in." De Blanc said. "Hey i'm just doing my job. If you give me that jurist my diction crap, you can cram it up your ass." Bullock replied. "The order's were for your protection." De Blanc said. "I think we can handle one little girl." Bullock said. De Blanc and two other french agents walked toward the building. "I sent two units, they're bringing her down now. "No detective, your men all already dead." De Blanc said as he entered the building.

Selina had her hands behind her head, the office approached her to place the cuffs around her wrist. Selina turned around, broke the cops arm punched him in the face, leaped in the air, kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backwards into another cop. They smashed into the wall and were knocked out. Selina kicked a chair toward another cop and knocked him out. A cop tried to shoot her but she was too fast. She ran toward the other cop, got behind him, hit him in the face, and make him shoot the other cop in the knee caps. She then knocked that cop out with a kick to the head. She knew she had to get out of there.

She called Jason, he answered. "Jason, it's me." she said. "Hey, Selina i wish i could talk but Bruce and I are in some deep shit." he said. "Yeah, so am i. A couple of cops just tried to arrest me. There'll be more up here in a few seconds." She said. "Shit, okay um, Just get out of there and hide. I'll come find you once i'm done with this." He said. "Be safe with whatever your doing." She said. "You stay safe to babe. I love you." he said. "i love you too." She said. They hung up. She walked into the hallway to see the elevator doors open, the special agents and more cops standing there. She ran the other way towards the fire escape, they perused her. She got the roof and ran across it, the cops weren't far behind. She was able to jump from one building to another. She was the only one agile enough to make the jump. 'Fuck." one of the agents said.

Selina was still running until the nausea came back, she felt sick again. She bent over and puked again. "Feeling alright?" De Blanc asked. She turned around. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked. "Well mademoiselle, i am special agent Nathan De Blanc." He said. "Good for you." she replied. "You caused a lot of damage in Paris. A lot of money, and even a lot of lives. Sure they were lowlifes, but lives non the loss." De Blanc explained. "So your arresting me?" she asked. "Yes, and we'll also arrest your boyfriend once he shows up." he said. "That's not a good idea." She said. "Well seeing as your sick and he's nowhere to be found, that makes taking you in easy. I'll admit your lover might be difficult to apprehend but i always get my man." he said. "I bet you do." she said. Before Selina knew it she was surrounded by GCPD officers and De Blanc's fellow agents. She put her hands up. "I don't know what to say." she said. "Good, you can go ahead and take advantage of your american right to remain silent." De Blanc said as he approached her with a pair of handcuff. The second he grabbed her hand, she wrapped his arm in an arm-bar and snapped his arm. "You fucking bitch! Get her!" De Blanc screamed in pain. The GCPD officer's tackled her and struggled to slap the cuff on her and subdue her. "I swear it was self defense. He was charging at me. I feared for my life." she said. The cops were able to arrest her. But Jason honestly was in deeper trouble then her. He was about to find out that he was dealing with some serious shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason and Bruce were sneaking through the tunnels. "This will take us to the morgue." Bruce said. "I'm just trying to get off this island." Jason said. "Not while nigma is on the loose." Bruce said. "Well you've stopped him before so i'm gonna assume you can stop him without my help." Jason said as he turned around and started to walk the other way. "Jason, I need your help." Bruce said. Jason looked back at him for a second. "You really do, don't you?" Jason asked. "Please i need your help." Bruce said. "Well fine. I will help you. All you needed to do was say please." Jason said mockingly. "Don't tempt me Jason. We are going to the Morgue after all." Bruce said.

Nigma's voice came over the intercom. "This is an important question. How did the only 2 prisoner's in this entire facility escape!? Batman and other one, you will not stop my plan. You will fail Dark Knight and other one." Nigma said. "Seriously, fuck that guy." Jason said. Jason and Bruce then stumbled upon something very disturbing. It was a small rocket. Bruce opened it up and was seriously shaken up from what was in side. He pulled out a cylinder canister. The he removed a round metal object that had 4 rows of green spherical glass objects dangling from it. "What's that?" Jason asked. "These glass balls contain the deadliest chemical compound known to man. It called ZX. It's worse than the Cloudburst scarecrow used." Bruce said. Bruce fully removed the glass objects and had Jason hold onto them as he defused the device by removing the guidance chips. "What does it do?" Jason asked. "It's a nerve agent. The second you come into contact with it, you need to inject yourself in the heart with a counter toxin. It attacks your eyes first. It completely dissolves your eyes. Then it attacks your internal organs. It creeps up your spine and causes you to spasm so hard, you break your back, but that's after your skin melt's off." Bruce said. "And your having me hold these dangling glass balls filled with this stuff." Jason said. "I need to make sure Nigma can't fire this toward's the city." Bruce said as he finished defusing the device. "Do you happen to have the counter toxin with you?" Jason asked. Bruce gave him a syringe and nodded. "If you come into contact with it, inject it into your heart." Nigma's voice came over the intercom again. "Oh i see you spoiled the surprise. Well it won't save you. I want you two back in your cells. And i have just the plan to do so. Tell this false hero's who you are." Nigma demanded a poor innocent man at gun point. "My name is John Blake. I'm 56 years old. I have 3 kids and a beautiful wife. And i like my head." the man cried. "Mr. Blake is gonna loose his head if you don't show up here in 5 minutes." Nigma said. "I'm going to stop Riddler. You look for other devices. I know this isn't the only one." Jason said. "You are aware he's gonna kill you right?" Bruce asked. "I know he's gonna try." Jason said walking away. "What about Mr. Blake's head?" Bruce asked. Jason looked back at him and gave him the thumbs up. "Okay. What does that mean?" Bruce asked.

Bruce them called Commissioner Gordon as he looked for another rocket. "Commissioner, the Riddler has taken turned Arkham Asylum into his base of operations. He was rocket's filled with ZX gas, and he's planning on launching them towards the city. "We know. He sent us a message saying he'll fire one unless we transfer 80 million dollars into an account he owns." Gordon said. "He's never after just money." Batman said. "I know, that's why i'm worried." Jim said. The De Blanc came pushed Gordon aside. "I need to speak with you." De Blanc said. His arm was in a splint after Selina broke it. "Who are you?" Bruce asked. "I am French Agent De Blanc. I am here to arrest Selina Kyle and Jason Todd for multiple crimes committed in Paris." He said. "They were trying to stop Scarecrow." Gordon said. "I don't care. Batman you will bring the Red Hood to me or you to shall be arrested for sheltering a fugitive." De Blanc said. He then walked away. "God, that guy's a dick." Gordon said. "Red Hood's helping me here." Bruce said. "If you and him stop Riddler, we'll make sure Red Hood, and Selina don't have to go to prison." Gordon said. "Is there anything i need to know?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, Actually the government is involved. They will airstrike the island at sunrise. You have two hours to disarm the rocket's. After you disarm the rocket's pop green flares and signal the airstrike the air is clear. If they see the flare's they'll know not to drop the bombs."Gordon said. Jason and I will get it done."Bruce said. "Good luck." Gordon said.

Jason approached the Riddler, he had 15 gunman with him. "Well Batman sent his lap dog. Doesn't surprise me, that coward is scared of the embarrassment i would cause him." Nigma bragged. "Wow, guy, you really have some major self esteem issues." Jason said. Bachmeyer hit him really hard in the back. Jason dropped to a knee. "You will adress him as the Riddler you worm." he said. "Can i ask you something Riddler?" Jason asked. "Well i don't see why not." Nigma said. "Glass or plastic?" Jason said. "What?" Nigma asked. "Glass or plastic? Cause when those rocket's go off you'll be scraped up into either a glass jar or a plastic container. If you really think your gonna get away with this, well then personally i think your a fucking idiot." Jason said. Bachmeyer hit him again. "Jesus! will you stop hitting me?" Jason grunted. Nigma signaled at him to stop. "Sir it's the deadline." Neves said. "You must fire a rocket. Otherwise we'll lose their respect." Rigo said. Nigma shook his head. He seemed reluctant. "Sir, if they haven't sent the money then..." Riddler interrupted Bachmeyer before he could finish speaking. "I know what i have to do. I am the unquestioned brains of this operation. You are all just a bunch of brutes that do as i say. You input serves me no purpose." Nigma said. Nigma had been insulting these guy's intelligence the entire time they had been working for him. They were getting tired of it. "Fire one of the rocket's Nigma said. The mercenaries grinned. They then launched one of the rockets.

"Sir they fired one!" A GCPD officer at one of the radar screens yelled. Gordan, Cash, and De Blanc rushed over. "Where's it heading?" Cash asked. "Downtown." The officer said. "What's Downtown?" De Blanc asked. Jim shook his head. "Football game." Gordon answered. The missile was heading for the Rouge's stadium. Nigma watched the progress of the missile on one of the radar screens. Jason didn't know what he could do in this situation. The rockets were about to it the stadium. Riddler shook his head and type something into the computer. The rocket's then took a sharp turn toward's the bay. "The missle's just changed course." The GCPD officer on the radar said. They then hit the water and didn't hurt anyone. "What the hell just happened?" Cash asked slightly confused and relived all at once. Everybody in the precinct cheered. The mercenaries on Arkham Island however weren't as happy.

"Sir, why did you change the course." Bachmeyer asked. "It's over." Riddler said. The Riddler seemed beaten and broken. "What do you mean? We haven't gotten the money." Bachmeyer said. "This was never about the money. After Batman defeated me last time i lost all my respect. This was about me trying to earn that respect back and make them pay me a ridiculous amount of money. They weren't scared. They knew i wasn't evil enough to kill hundreds to thousands of innocent people." Riddler said. "This isn't over. We want our fucking money." Bachmeyer said. "You don't get it! WE BLUFFED! THEY CALLED IT! IT'S OVER!" Riddler yelled. "This is not over! Not until we get our money!" Bachmeyer yelled as he Neves, and Rigo mercenaries drew their guns on Nigma. "We're taking over now." Bachmeyer said. "I don't care anymore." Riddler said. "Neves, relieve the Riddler of his sidearm." Bachmeyer said. Neves nervously approached the Riddle. "I'll be taking that gun now." he stuttered. "Do you mean this sidearm?" Nigma said as he pulled his hand-gun out and pointed straight at Neves' heart. Jason was to focused on the action to think of a way to escape. He wanted to see how this standoff played out. "Stand down Nigma." Bachmeyer said. "Im not going to let you ignorant apes be the death of me." Nigma said. "Stand down Nigma." Bachmeyer ordered louder. "I am Edward Nigma. I am the Batman's one and only real nemesis." he said, "STAND DOWN NIGMA!" Bachmeyer yelled. "I AM THE RIDDLER!" Nigma said as he shot Neves straight through the heart and killed him. Neves' lifeless corpse flew backwards. Nigma shot at Bachmeyer but missed and killed the Mercenary behind him. Rigo then shot Nigma in the chest. Bachmeyer shot Nigma in the stomach. Nigma fell to his back.

Batman showed up. He dropped a smoke bomb and knocked out some of the goons. Bruce and Jason dragged Nigma to saftey. "How many rocket's did you get?" Jason asked. "Two." Bruce answered. "There's one last one." Nigma said. "Where's the last rocket?" Jason asked. Nigma was in too much pain to answer immediately. "Where's the last rocket!" Jason demanded to know. "The light house." Nigma answered. "Bruce gave Jason a couple of flairs. "An airstrike is coming. Use these to signal them not to strike when you're done." Bruce said. Jason looked at Bruce. "I'll take care of them, you go." Bruce said. Jason nodded, took one last look at the Riddler, and then ran towards the light house. Bruce knelled down beside the Riddler. "I would've rather have had you break your rule and kill me than these apes be my downfall." Nigma said. "You know, if we had put our difference's aside, we could have done some good things if we put our minds together." Bruce said. "All these years of fighting each other and you still see a good side to me. Oh you are an interesting one Dark Knight." Riddler said laughing. "Take care detective." Riddler said as he breathed his last breath. He then died. Bruce closed his eye's out of respect.

Jason entered the light house and raced up the stairs. He got to the rocket and started defusing it. He removed the canister and all the guidance chips. He then stomped on all the chips and removed the object that held the dangling glass balls out of the canister. Milo Rigo got to the top floor to stop Jason. "Hey there asshole." Rigo said holding up his gun. "Jason knew he couldn't risk dropping the chemical's. They could break and kill him. "Come'on face me." Rigo said. Jason and Rigo circled each other. "I won't even use a gun." Rigo said. "Do you even know how this shit works?" Jason asked. "Do you know how this shit works?" Rigo asked as he pulled out a machete. Jason stopped when he got to the control board for the missile. He stopped and Rigo stopped. "Look I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Jason Todd. Do you like music? I like Elton John's song: Rocket Man." Jason said. "I don't like soft ass shit." Rigo said. "Oh really? It's just that i bring it up is because... it's you. You're the Rocket Man" Jason said as he flipped the switch and shot the missile. It hit Rigo and sent him flying out the window. He then fell and was impaled by a metal pole. "Yeah, how do you like how that shit works?" Jason asked. At GCPD they monitored the launch of the missile and saw it hit the water. "Commissioner! Those planes are about to drop the bombs on that island. Batman has 5 minutes to pop the flairs or get his ass of that island." Cash said. Gordon shook his head.

Batman took on all the remaining members of the Catcha Preto. He was badly outnumbered but he didn't fear them. He took them all on. Jason found a grate to hide the chemical's in. He lowered it into the grate but one of the balls fell off and started rolling towards the edge. Jason ran for it, dived and grabbed the ball. He then put it in his pocket. Bruce continued to batter all the thugs that dared to fight him. They came to get it, and he gave it to them. Jason ran towards the dock to signal the planes. He was then tackled by Bachmeyer. He got on Jason. He used his right and to choke Jason as he used his left hand to pin down Jason's injured shoulder. He then dug his thumb deep into Jason's wound. Jason groaned in pain as he tried to break free. Jason then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ball. He placed it into Bachmeyer's mouth. He then punched him in the face and broke the ball, releasing the toxin. Jason got up and took off running. Bachmeyer spat out all the chemical but it was too late. The toxin was killing him. He fell to the ground. His skin began to boil and melt. His eye's started melting. Then he began to spasm. He broke his back from the spasm. He felt this awful pain for 2 minutes before he finally died. Jason felt the toxin started to affect him. He grabbed the syringe Bruce had given him and stabbed himself in the heart with it.

Back at GCPD. She was handcuffed to a chair just outside the room where all the action was happening. "What's happening?" Selina asked Cash as he walked by. "The island is getting bombed in 5 minutes." Cash answered. "But, Jason still on there. So is Batman." She said. Cash sat next to her. There's nothing we can do. "All we can do is hope they get off the island or light the flairs." Cash said. "Jason can't die. Not now. He needs to make it." She said. She was trying to hold back her tears. She then leaned over and puke in a waist basket. "Man you really are sick." he said. "I'm a lot of things. But I'm not sick... I'm Pregnant." She said. "Oh really? Congrats. Oh, wait." Cash said. "I can't do this without Jason. I need him." She said crying. "All we can to is pray." Cash said holding out his hand. Selina nodded. She wasn't religious but she was willing to try anything to save Jason and Bruce. She then took Cash's hand and prayed with him.

Jason laid on the ground and twitched as the chemical's battled in his body. The counter toxin finally worked and he was left on the ground completely drained of energy. Bruce finished beating up the mercenaries and saw the planes coming. Jason also looked over at the planes. Jason got up, popped the flairs and ran towards the end of the dock. He got on his knees and waved the flairs in the air. The pilots didn't see him. Just as the lead plane was about to drop the bomb, the second one saw Jason. "Green flair! Green flairs! Abort! Abort!" he yelled. "Fuck, it's to late. I dropped one." he yelled. Jason screamed as the planes flew over his head the bomb detonated behind him. The blast threw him like a rag doll into the water. He was unconscious.

Selina and Cash could hear the radio chatter as it all happened. "Green flair! Green flairs! Abort! Abort!."one pilot yelled. "Fuck, it's too late. I dropped one." The other one said. Selina's heart sank as she heard that. She broke down crying. "He's dead." she cried softly. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Gordon yelled. "Try and see if you can contact Batman." Cash said. Cash stayed with Selina and tried to comfort her. She was devastated. The man she loved, the father of her child, was dead. She was empty inside.

Bruce dove into the water and grabbed Jason. He then pulled him ashore. Jason coughed up water. "This will make a good bedtime story to tell your kids." Jason said chuckling. "Your insane Jason. My kids will have nightmare's. I'll have to spend all my money on shrinks." Bruce said as he helped him onto dry land. Batman got a call from GCPD. Bruce hesitated to answer it. "Jason you need to know... A french agent is looking for you. He already has Selina. If i tell him your hear, he'll have to arrest you." Bruce said. Jason shook his head. "You do what you gotta do." Jason said. Bruce answered the call: "I'm still here." he said. Everybody in the office cheered. Selina looked up, there was still hope. Cash waited in anticipation too. "Batman is the Red Hood there? Is he alive." De Blanc asked. Bruce looked at Jason and knew he had to lie to keep him out of Prison. "He's dead." Bruce said. Selina's heart stopped. "How? When?" Gordon asked. "Just come and get me. The bomb destroyed the car." Bruce said. Cash couldn't even begin to understand how Selina was feeling.

"Gordon owes me a million favors. You and Selina will be fine, just lay low a little while." Bruce said. "It's been a long time since i said thank you. But thank you Bruce." Jason said. Bruce looked away for a second. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways for a while...You know what i should do is..." Bruce looked around to see Jason had disappeared. "Jason?" He yelled. No answer. Bruce grinned. "Take's after his old man." Bruce said.

Gordon showed up and shook Bruce's hand. "Good job Batman you did it." Gordon said. "It wasn't just me." Bruce said. "Where's Jason?" he asked. "Vaporized." Bruce said calmly. "Vaporized, huh?" Gordon said doubting his story. "Blown out to sea." Bruce said. Gordon grinned at him. He knew he was lying to keep Jason safe. "Poor bastard." Gordon said. De Blanc showed up. "Where is he? Where is that son of a bitch?" he asked. "Vaporized." Gordon said as he walked off. "Vaporized? A body can do that?" he asked. Bruce nodded as he walked off. De Blanc stomped on the ground and began coursing in french. "He then got a call from on of his fellow agent's on the radio. He told him Selina escaped custody. De Blanc continued coursing.

Jason had kept his word and showed up to the manor for dinner. Jason and Selina were invited to stay there until De Blanc gave up his search. She was so relieved when she heard he lived. She was worried she was going to have to raise their baby by herself. She still hadn't told him yet. They were having a dinner for the whole Bat-family. Tim, Barbra, Dick, Damien, and Bruce were all enjoy's a wonderful meal made by Alfred. Diana was there too. She was about 8 months pregnant. "Selina. I want us to start a family." Jason said to Selina. "Actually Jason... it's already started." She said rubbing her stomach. Jason looked at her for a second confused. He then realized what she meant. His eye's widened and he was overcome by happiness. He lifted her up and and spun around with her in his arms. "Yes! My wife is pregnant!" he shouted. Everybody cheered for them. "Okay put me down." she said. He kissed her. "I can't believe it." he said. "Yeah, by the way sense i'm pregnant you probably shouldn't pick me up." she said as she punch his shoulder. He grinned. "You really put me on the spot there." she said. "You really want me to put you on the spot?" he asked. "Hey everyone! The reason why she's pregnant is because i went all the way!" He shouted. They all cheered again. "What's all the way?" Damien asked. Tim and Dick looked at each other. They then did rock, paper, scissors. Tim lost. Tim then whispered in Damien's ear the meaning of going all the way. Damien's eye's widened. He shook his head and ran to his room.

Jason and Selina were happier than they had ever been. But again it was a happiness Jason would not be allowed to enjoy for very long.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason had befriended an 8 year old kid named Brandon. He was a nice honest kid who lived with his mom. His mom worked non-stop to provide for Brandon. The drug dealing father was finishing up his sentence in Blackgate. Jason looked after Brandon because he reminded Jason of himself. He wanted to make sure this kid didn't have to live through the same tragedies as him. Jason visited this kid a lot. He hung out with him. He taught him right from wrong. Jason saw this kid as a little brother. But one day. Tragedy struck Jason's life again.

Jason and Selina were at home, when there was a knock on the door. Jason opened it up to see a couple of detective's standing there. "Are you Jason Todd?" one of them asked. "Yes." he answered. "I'm detective Price, this is detective Batista. Do you know a Brandon Denman?" he asked. "Yeah, Why, did something happen?" Jason asked. "Can we come in?" Price asked. Jason let them in. "Brandon was found dead this morning." he said. "What? How? When?" Jason asked. Selina knew that this wasn't good. Jason really liked this kid. "We haven't found any solid evidence. We think it was just a gang shooting. He lived in one of the roughest neighborhoods in the city." Price said. Jason couldn't believe that he failed to help out Brandon. Of course Brandon's death wasn't his fault. But the attachment Jason grew to him was pretty strong. Now he had lost him. He had lost a kid he considered to be his brother. "Do you have any idea who could who could have done it?" Batista asked. Jason shook his head. "we're sorry for your friend. Please contact us if you have any information on who killed your friend." Price said as he and Batista left.

Jason got up. "Jason?" Selina was worried Jason was about to do something crazy. Jason punched the wall in left a whole in hit. She didn't say anything. She guided him to the bedroom. "It's okay." she said trying to calm him down. "He was a good kid. He didn't deserve this." he said. "I know. I'm so sorry." she said holding him. All the wounds of his past had just reopened. The memories of being killed by the Joker. The tragic loss of his Wife Vicki and their daughter. All of this grief added on to the loss of a kid he was trying to help. She knew what this meant for him. She knew why this was a disaster for him. They were expecting a child of their own in 9 months. But Jason didn't break down in tears like Selina thought he would. After he let out his anger by punching the wall, he seemed fine. Selina knew that Jason wasn't really okay, however. But she had no way of getting him to admit it. Jason knew who killed Brandon. He knew it was his father.

Jason went to Brandon's house to see his mother. He knocked on the door and Brandon's mom Tanya opened it. She gave Jason a very unsettling look. "Your not welcome here." she said. "Tanya I..." Jason was unable to say anything. "You promised you would protect my son. The only reason i took that job was because you said you'd watch after him for me. You allowed the one thing i loved to die." She cried. "I had no idea..." Jason still was unable to say anything as she slapped him. "You have no right to defend yourself. You don't know what It's like to lose a son." she said. Jason's face flared up with anger. "Your right. I don't know what it's like to lose a son... That's because i lost my daughter. I lost my wife too..." he said. Tanya looked at him for a second. She felt horrible for what she said to him. "I'm sorry about Brandon. The kid was like a brother to me." Jason said as he walked away.

That night Selina went out to steal some stuff. Jason stayed behind. He said he wasn't feeling good. He was lying because he wanted to do something without Selina being there to stop him. He pulled out a gun for the first time in a long. Bruce had been trying to get Jason to change his ways. And Jason had been going a while without using them. But now he was angry. He was filled with blind rage over the loss of his friend. He had the gun on the bed, next to an empty magazine, He had the bullets next to the mag ready to load. Jason was debating whether or not to use it. He was on his knees on the side of the bed. He buried his face into the bed and let out his anger by screaming. He screamed into the bed so that no one would hear him. He then load up the magazine. Placed the Magazine into the gun locked and loaded. He then went out to kill Brandon's dad.

went to the crime scene. While Selina was looking around Jason sneaked off. He went to the apartment of a whore that Brandon's dad, Kalib, was none for visiting and "dating". Jason knocked on the door. "Who is it?" the women asked. "I need to see Kalib." he said. She unlocked the door but kept the chain on. "Why?" she asked. "I need to tell him something." he said. "You can tell me and i'll make sure he knows." she said. She seemed doped out on something. "I have some money for him." Jason said. "I can make sure he gets it." she said. "What are you, his girlfriend." She undid the chain and opened the door completely. "I don't have to be." she said. Jason then pulled out his gun and stuck it straight in her face. "Tell me where the fuck he is! I know you know where he is!" he yelled. "Are you fucking crazy!" she screamed. "Where the fuck his he!" Jason yelled again. "The fuck man! I got kids man!" she screamed running to the other room. She picked up one of her kids, her other grabbed on to her legs. Jason looked them and realized this was a mistake. He stormed out of the apartment. "Hey? You still got money?" she asked as he walked away. Jason didn't turn around. He just kept walking. "Hey I'm talking to you asshole!" she yelled. Jason just got the fuck out of there.

He went to an apartment once owned by Kalib before he was arrested.. He picked the lock and saw a black man sitting there. He turned around to see Jason aiming his gun at him. "Wow, it's okay man. I didn't do anything." he said. "Are you Kalib Denman?" Jason demanded to know. "No i'm Morgan Dixon." he said. Jason realized he had made a mistake. "Hey son, why are you trying to kill this Kalib guy?" he asked. "There was this nice kid named Brandon, and i'm just..." Jason lowed his gun and tried to get his mind straight. "I'm just trying to find the guy responsible for his death." Jason said. "Well why would you wanna do something like that? Enough blood's been spilt as it is. Let the police enforce real justice." Morgan said. "What do you care about some asshole that murdered his own son?" Jason asked. "I'm a preacher. Now that man committed an unforgivable sin. That doesn't mean you have to also." Morgan pleaded. "I've killed far to many people to count. I've been trying to change my ways but..." Jason was unable to finish his sentence. "Son, take a seat. Let me help you. You seem like you need some help." Morgan said. Jason shook his head. "I'm sorry. for scarring you." Jason said. He then ran and got the hell out of there.

Jason got home and saw Selina was already there. "Where were you." She asked. "I was.. uh... just doing stuff." he said. "What kind of stuff?" she asked. "Things." he said. "Did you find him?" she asked. Jason shook his head. "Did you kill anybody?" she asked. He shook his head. "Jason, tell me the truth." she said. "I am telling the you the fucking truth." he yelled. "Well excuse me if i don't believe you after you lied to me earlier tonight." she said. "Oh i'm sorry im not you perfect man. I'm sorry im not your precious Batman." he said. "Oh for fuck sake Jason. Yes, i had sex with Bruce a few times. That's it. Your acting like a child." she said. "Your acting like your slutty sister." Jason said. "Hey... My sister's been through a lot." she said softly. Jason looked at her for a second. "Of dick." he said. Selina starred at him in anger. "Your sleeping on the couch tonight." she said as she walked into the bedroom and locked the door.

Morgan got a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Jason standing there. "Is it to late to ask for some guidance?" Jason asked. Morgan smiled. "It's never to late son." Morgan said inviting Jason it. Jason told Morgan everything about Brandon. "Damn that's rough. I'm really sorry to hear that. His father's got a special place reserved for him in hell i tell ya." Morgan said. "And i'm going to send him down there." Jason said. "Let me ask you something. What are trying to get out of all this. What do you hope to accomplish from killing this guy?" Morgan asked. "I don't know. Closure. A sense of true justice. Some peace to help me sleep at night. I don't know honestly." Jason said. "If you find this guy, i say beat the crap out of him. Hurt him. But don't kill him." Morgan said. "Why?" Jason asked. "All life's precious my son. Good life. Bad life. It all matters. God is the only true judge in this world." Morgan said. Morgan took a close look and saw that he seemed upset about something else. "You seem beat up about something else." Morgan said. "My wife's mad at me. We said some shit to each other and i brought up some stuff that i shouldn't have said." Jason said. "How long have you been married?" Morgan asked. "About 6 months. We dated for over a year before i proposed. Now she's pregnant and all this shit's been happening. It's all just a fuckin mess." Jason said. "Sounds like it." Morgan said. "What should i do." Jason asked. "You should first go to your wife. Let her know that you love her no matter what. And promise her to be a good father. And as for the whole Kalib situation, i leave that all up to you to make the right choice." Morgan said. Jason nodded and looked at Morgan. "Thank's for the help." Jason said as he walked off.

Jason knocked on the bedroom door. Selina opened it. "Can we talk?" he asked. "Are you gonna call my sister a slut again?" she asked. "No." he said. "Oh yeah that's right. I forgot you think i'm a slut." she said. "I was out of line. I'm just in a dark place right now. But i need to say something." he said. She let him come inside. She sat on the edge of the bed. Jason got on his knees in front of her and took her hands. "Selina I've been a jerk lately. Just a big angry jerk." He said. "More like an asshole." she said. "I have been an asshole. But i love you. I don't want us to fight. I just wanna be a good husband." he said. He then placed his hand on her stomach. "I also want to be a good father for our baby." he said. Selina smiled. "Come here." she said opening her arms for a hug. They shared a loving embrace. They cuddled in bed for a while. They starred deep into each other's eyes. "I promise i won't let what happened to Brandon, Vicki and Kim, happen to you and our baby." He said. "Jason, you blame yourself for death's that aren't your fault. Brandon's dad got released from prison and killed his son. Vicki died because she found out about stuff that people were trying to keep quite. There was nothing you could have done for them. It's gonna be okay Jason. Nothing's gonna brake us up." She said.

Jason and Selina kissed passionately. She rubbed her pussy up against his cock. Her pussy grinding against his cock, started to make him hard. The feeling of his large member pressed against her pussy, made Selina wet. She needed him inside her. When his cock was fully erect, she immediately place his cock in her pussy and began to ride him. Selina rode him at a slow in steady pace. She and Jason's lips never broke away as she rode him. Slowly and passionately her hips bounced up and down his cock. She continued to ride Jason. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her. She wanted him and she was getting him. He continued to thrust into her. She moaned and begged him to as hard as he could. Jason then thrusted like a mad man. He fucked Selina's pussy hard. She moaned as she enjoyed the pleasure Jason's cock gave her.

He rolled over on top of her and continued to fuck her. He pounded her pussy hard. She moaned loudly as he fucked her. She begged him to fuck her faster and faster. He did as he was asked and fucked her faster. He fucked her as fast and as hard as he could. Jason's cock furiously pumped in and out of Selina's pussy. She was powerless as Jason fucked her. She was about to cum. She begged him to make her cum. He continued to fuck her hard and fast. He fucked her as hard and as fast as he could go. Finally they came together and experienced an intense orgasm.

Jason held Selina tightly that night. He didn't want to let her go. Selina slept like a baby. Hell she slept better than a baby in his arms. Babies don't even sleep as good as she slept. Jason however was haunted in his dreams. His dreams were turned to nightmares as the ghost of his past showed up. First Brandon showed up. He had two bullet holes in his stomach. "Why did you let me die?" you were supposed to protect me." Brandon cried. Then Vicki showed up holding Kim in her arms. "You killed us. You failed to save us. Now you've forgotten about us." Vicki said. Jason woke up screaming. Selina woke up and tried to comfort Jason. But he told her to go back to bed.

Selina fell back asleep. But Jason was wide awake. He was scared to sleep and be haunted by his nightmares. He figured out a place he could find Kalib. He headed to a bar were lot's of murder's hung out. And when Jason walked in, he saw Kalib instantly. Jason grabbed a seat next to him. "You trying to hit on me, bitch?" Kalib asked. "I'm here to confront you about Brandon." Jason said. Kalib looked at him with a face filled with rage. "Yeah, that's right. I was a friend of your son. A son that you murdered." Jason said. Some of the people in the bar looked over at them. "Let's take this outside." Kalib. They walked outside. "Look I.." Before Kalib could say anything. Jason hit him over the head with his gun.

Selina called Bruce when she saw Jason was gone. Bruce was in bed with Diana. "Selina? what's going on?" he asked. "Jason is gone. He's been unstable lately. I think he's gonna kill someone." she said. "Dammit. Ok i'll get dressed. Where should we look for him?" he asked. "I don't know." Selina said. "I think i have an idea." Bruce said.

Kalib woke up tied to a chair. He had no idea were he was. He then saw Jason walking towards him. He had his gun locked and loaded. "You murdered your son. Why?" Jason asked. "I was going to try and steal him from his mom. But he didn't want to go. We got in a struggle. I pulled my gun out to scare him and keep him from fighting. But the gun went off and he ended up getting shot. It was an accident. I ran away cause i didn't want to go back to prison. You have no idea how i've punished enough already. You don't know what it's like to loose a child." Kalib said. Jason punched him. "I lost my wife! I lost my daughter! And i lost Brandon!" Jason said. "You fucking asshole. I know what its like to loose everything." Jason said. "Look, killing me won't bring back Brandon." Kalib said. "This isn't about Brandon anymore." Jason said. At that moment Selina and Bruce showed up. There was a bulletproof class screen between them. Jason didn't see them. They grabbed a heavy crate and started hitting it against the glass to try and break it. "Jason STOP!" Selina cried. "Don't do it." Bruce pleaded as they hit the glass again.

"What is this about? Who are you?" Kalin cried. "My name is Jason Todd." Jason said as he raised his gun to Kalib's head. "And i will have revenge." Jason said. "Jason, NO!" Selina cried as they broke the glass. Jason flinched and missed Kalib's head. He then aimed again but was unable to make the shot as Bruce tackled him. Selina looked at Kalin and knocked him out with a heel kick. Jason kicked Bruce off of him and punched him. Jason threw another punch but Bruce caught it and counted with a kick to Jason's body. Jason backed up and faked a kick to Bruce's crotch. Bruce moved his hands down to defend but Jason pulled his leg back and then threw a superman punch right on Bruce's chin and knocked him down. Selina then jumped and wrapped her legs around Jason's head and arm and got him in a triangle. Bruce wrapped his arms around Jason's ankles to keep him from moving. Once again Selina was forced to choke out her emotionally broken lover. She was saving him from himself.

The police showed up later and took Kalib back into custody. He was sentenced a while later for murder. He has a life sentence with no chance of parole. After the fight, Bruce brought Jason back to the cave to see if there was anything going on with his brain. He was saying some pretty weird stuff before he tried to shoot Kalib. Jason was unconscious on a table while Selina sat next to him. She held his hand and starred at him. "Is he okay?" she asked. "His brain seems fine. That's what worries me about what he said. (I will have my revenge?) what was that about? Who says that?" Bruce asked. "Losing that poor kid opened up all the wounds from Jason's past. And the idea of losing him while i'm pregnant. It just set him off. He acted in an act of blind rage." Selina said. Bruce walked over to Selina and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." she said. "I can have Alfred set up a guest room if you want to get some sleep." Bruce offered. "I'm staying with Jason." she said. "Well i'm going to bed. The wife worries when i'm out." Bruce said jokingly. "She worries your out banging supermodels." Selina said as he walked off.

While Jason was unconscious he had a visitor enter his mind. Jason was alone in the dark. A spotlight lit him up. Jason looked around to see only complete darkness. He heard laughing. He looked around. It was as something was stalking him. The laughing never stopped. Jason freaked out. Jason recognized that laugh. It was the laugh that tortured his sole for months. It an impossible laugh. He was dead. Jason then saw a second spotlight shine down on the man he hated more than anything in the world. It shined down on the Joker.

"Hello Jason.. We have work to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Jason opened his eyes to see Selina. "Jason. Are you okay?" she asked. Jason had a very unsettling smile on his face. "I feel great." he said as he hoped off the table. He then checked himself out. "May not be as fit as Batman but it'll do." he said. But he wasn't speaking in his usual voice. He was speaking with a higher pitch than usual. "Jason, what's going on?" Selina asked nervously. "Oh Jason? Yeah, he's gone now. All that's left is me. The Joker." he said grinning evilly. Selina pushed a button on the wall. An alarm sounded and Batman hurried to see what was happening. Jason just laughed. "Alright. Let's see what this body can do against the big bad bat." Jason said. But he wasn't Jason anymore. He was now, The Joker.

"Selina what's happening." Bruce asked as he entered the cave. "There's something wrong with Jason." She said. "Jason? I already told you he's gone."Jason said. "What are you talking about?" Bruce asked. "Come'on Batsy. You know what i'm talking about. The old act is back. I'm back." Jason said. "No... It can't be." Bruce said in horror. "That's it Batsy. Look past these dull cow eyes and see your enemy." Jason said as his eye's turned colors from blue into a bright green. "Jason look in the mirror. Your not the Joker. Your Jason Todd. Your my son." Bruce said. Jason laughed. "Your son? You mean the one you let me torture. Oh, that's a good one." Jason said counting to laugh. "This isn't you." Bruce said. "We both know appearance's can be deceiving. But just take a look. This body is better, more fit, younger. I'm a bigger threat now. You and i get to start all over again. Doesn't that excite you?" He asked. "I was happy that the Joker was finally gone." Bruce said. "Yet another brilliant Joke from the Batman. HAHAHAHA. I know you missed me. What were you without me?" he asked. Bruce didn't answer. "Jason you have to fight it." Bruce said. Joker smiled and dropped a smoke bomb on the floor. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Selina was in absolute shock. She broke down in tears and dropped to her knees. "He's gone. My Jason is gone." She cried. "It's okay. I'm going to find him and get Jason back. I promise. I know he's still in there." Bruce said. "What is the Joker doing in his mind?" Selina asked. "I must have missed something when i scanned his brain." Bruce said as he hurried over to the computer and pulled up Jason's brain scan. He searched very carefully and noticed he had a very, very, very small seam on the left side of his brain. He examined it closer and found out that it was the scar from an incision. He had a small incision in his brain at some point. Bruce was even more confused than he was before. But he had to focus on finding Jason and getting him back to normal. Diana came down and tried to comfort Selina as Bruce went out after Jason.

"He's my husband. The father of the child i'm caring. And now he's literally a different man. He's a monster." Selina cried. Diana wrapped her arm around her. It's gonna be okay. I know Bruce, he won't rest a second until he saves Jason. He never forgave himself for what happened to Jason. He's going to get him back. I promise." Diana said comforting Selina. Selina whipped the tears from he face and nodded. "What happened to him?" Selina asked. "Bruce will find out. He always does." Diana said.

Bruce called in Tim and Dick for help. "So what happened to him?" Dick asked. "I don't know. But somehow the Joker as taken over his mind." Bruce said. "But How? That freak's been dead for a while now." Tim said. "All i know is that Jason had something placed in his brain a long time ago. We need to take him back to the cave so that i can examine it closer." Bruce said. "First we need to find Jason." Dick said. "Well you won't have to look very far." Jason said as he approached them. He was wearing his normal Red Hood gear. He also had his face panted just like the Joker. He wasn't able to dye his hair green, however. "So you realized that your gonna need help to bring down the knew and improved me." he said. "Jason stand down. You can take us all on." Tim said. Jason laughed as he put on his helmet.

Dick and Tim both took on Jason. Jason dodged and blocked their attacks and countered with a knee to Dick's body as he hit Tim across the face with the back of his hand at the same time. Bruce them charged Jason and shot a double leg take down. Jason wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist and used their momentum to throw Bruce over him and keep him away. Tim landed a kick on Jason's helmet and knocked it off his head. Jason rolled backwards and got right back to his feet. Jason laughed the whole time during the fight. Even as Dick came at him and clinched up. Dick did some dirty boxing and landed some hard shots to Jason's head. Jason laughed as he wrapped him up and tossed him. Jason got on top of him and started bashing Tim's face, laughing as he did so. Bruce wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. "You need to stop this. This isn't you Jason." Bruce said. "Jason has been dead sense you let me kill him." he said as head butted Bruce. He then turned around and punched Bruce and knocked him down. "I AM THE JOKER!" he yelled as he raised his arm.

Dick then charged and tackled Jason. Jason pushed him away from him and got up. Dick then fired at Jason with a flurry of punches. Jason was able to block a few of the strike but ended up getting rocked. He staggered back trying to get away from Dick. Tim then came in with his staff and struck Jason at his knee's and got him on the ground. Bruce then came in and landed a powerful knee to knock out Jason. "Damn he knew Jason's fighting skills." Dick said. "Which means Jason's still in there right?" Tim asked. "God i hope so." Bruce said as he picked him up and carried him to the bat mobile.

Jason woke up on the table. He was strapped down and was trying to break free. "What is this bats?" he asked. "I was hoping you would stay asleep. I found out what it is that allowed you to come back." Bruce said. "Oh, do tell." Jason said. "The chip you planted in his brain. You were trying to make him just like you. But it didn't work. His mind was to strong. I just figure out why it is that it worked now." he said. "It's because he's emotionally broken finally. I tortured him. I killed him. The Lazarus pit messed his head up. His family died. And then his friend died. Now Jason's worried that all the people he loves die because of him. So he finally broke allowing me to take over." he said laughing. "Well it end's now." Batman said as he had Dick and Tim brought in electroshock therapy equipment. They had to shock the tiny chip to destroy it. Bruce didn't risk cutting open his head to take it out. Selena couldn't watch. She looked away and covered her ears as Diana wrapped her arm around her and tried to comfort her. Bruce reluctantly used the gear to shock Jason's brain.

Selena rushed over to Jason after it was over. She placed his hand on his cheek. He opened his eye's and looked at her. "Selena... Please get this fucking make up off my face." he said softly. She nodded. "Tim, can you get me a wet rag?" she asked. Tim ran to get her one. He rushed back and gave her the rag. She wiped the lip stick off his face first. she then kissed him as she whipped as much of the make up off his face as she could.

Jason had suffered some memory loss. He had forgotten about Selena's pregnancy. They at home talking about the their future. Selena had brought up some stuff about their baby. But Jason was still unaware she was pregnant. "Selena, i take a look at this messed up world sometimes. People get mad about the Confederate flag just because the media says they should. People get mad a dead lion just because the media says they should. Now it seems we'll have to choose between Trump and Clinton for the next president of the U.S. America has truly become a messed up place." He said. "America has a lot of problems. I mean Obama's just handing over nuclear weapon's to Iran." She said. "Honestly i think bringing a child into this world should be considered an act of cruelty." He said. She looked at him. "Jason, you are aware i'm pregnant right." she said. "Oh really? Well that's great." he said. "Really because you just said it should be considered an act of cruelty." she said. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago." he said. "It was seven seconds ago." she said. "Yeah, well a lot's happened sense then." he said. She rolled her eyes. He held her hand. "It's great news Selina. It really is, and i'll be a damn good father for our baby." he said. She smiled. "I'm sure you will." She said.


End file.
